Wine & Dine
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: What happens when deadly preditors come together? can they control their bloodlust? This is not a regular vamp fic. These ladies are ready to take on the world. Wat happens when they bring out their BAR side. Find out the true meaning of WINE AND DINE.
1. New life

_Authors note: S.M owns all things TWILIGHT._

_This Fic is inspired by my ghirls...follow their ass on twitter kewlwhip76 pixiebella88 parsonsapril kierratcm puddin321 jinx0126 shortcakepixie robinsff they rock my world...and you can follow me Twi_lightlady._

_Warning: There is nasty language throughout and there WILL be hot ass LEMONS to come._

Chapter 1-

BPOV:

Well here I am Bella Swan. I am twenty two years old and I will stay twenty two for all eternity. You see I'm a Vampire, yes you heard right a Vampire. I was a normal girl living in Yorkshire, England, and did normal human things. I had a steady boyfriend, a good job and a great family… until one night I took a wrong turn on my way to a party and it has changed my life forever... literally.

*FLASHBACK*

"Ok I think I know where I am now; I mean who the fuck decides they are going to live down these creepy country roads. They have serious issues I know that" I moaned down the phone to my boyfriend.

"Bella just get here" He snapped back, who does he thinks he is talking to me like that? I don't know.

Mike Newton and I have been going out for about a year now – my longest relationship to date. I was a self confessed whore bag all through school. There was something about Mike that made me want to be good and stop all the one night stands.

"Fuck you Mike!" I hollered and hung up.

I put my car into drive and proceeded to make my way along the dark and winding roads. I took my eyes from the road for a split second - to change the track on the sound system and I felt the car jerk. I had hit something. I slammed on the brakes. As the car stopped, I looked in my rear view mirror and there was a person lying motionless on the tarmac.

I jumped out the car and ran over to where the body laid. It was a man - a beautiful looking man. I would say he was around my age. I started to cry and shake uncontrollably. I just knew he was dead but I proceeded to kneel down beside him and shake him… asking if he could hear me.

When I touched him he was so cold and he felt hard as stone. Something inside of me told me to lift his eyelids. As I leaned over him I brought my hand towards one of his eyes and before my hand could make contact… both of his eyes shot open.

_It scared the shit out of me. _

I fell back and when I looked closer I could see the colour of his eyes… they were RED.

He stood up and stalked towards me. I scrambled to my feet, turned and ran towards the car. I wasn't looking where I was going. I ran into something hard and I realized that it… was him.

I tilted me head to look up at him. His eyes were staring at me. I tried to speak or scream but nothing came out. I tried to run past him but succeeded to no avail. He never said one word to me the entire time.

The man cocked his head to one side and gave me a sly grin. He then proceeded to grabbed me by the back of my head… tilted my head slightly exposing my neck and sunk his teeth into my skin.

_It was over before it had even begun._

I felt like I was on fire as I fell to the ground. This man was nowhere in sight. What had he done to me? Why has he left me here? The pain was too much to bear. (Next Paragraph)

I started screaming for help but nobody could hear me. I felt like I wanted to rip my own skin off. I finally lost consciousness. I was dead. He had killed me. Or so I had thought.

I heard voices… male voices. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I thought I was dead but my body felt more alive than ever before. However these voices were coming from somewhere near me and I didn't want these people to know that I was alert.

As time went on my hearing became clearer. I knew there were 2 men talking.

"She should wake up anytime" One of them said.

"How do you think she's going to act Carlisle?" Another man said.

_Carlisle who the fuck is Carlisle?_ I thought to myself.

"Everybody is different Edward. We will have to take precautions newborns are a lot stronger than we are. I've told you this before. All of her senses are going to be magnified because she still has her own human blood running through her veins."

_Who are these people?_

I didn't know anyone called Edward or Carlisle… this was freaking me out.

I opened my eyes, the room was bright and I _could_ see every single ray of sunlight that beamed in through the window.

Without thinking I jumped up and found myself standing in a corner of some small room. Not one second had passed since I was laid down gently.

I scanned the room with my eyes.

There was a bed in the middle of the room… which I must have been laying on. There were two chairs at the other end of the room that was occupied by two men… who I'm assuming must have been Edward and Carlisle. They both had shocked expressions on their faces.

I stared at the men and noticed that I recognised one of them but I could only see half of his face at this time.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I blurted out.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle" This man said with a smooth silky voice as he stood up and took a step towards me.

I automatically tensed my whole body and I felt a growl rip from my chest and come out of my mouth. Carlisle took a step back and put his hands out in front of him telling me that he means me no harm.

I didn't know what just happened and I was scared. Slowly I began to I loosen up.

"What the hell was that? Did I just growl Carlisle? Please tell me what's happening to me?" I begged.

Carlisle was one hell of a good looking man. He had blonde hair in perfect position. His bone structure was impeccable and his eyes were the most beautiful golden amber colour I'd ever seen.

"Bella, you've been through some changes. I know you feel scared… but trust me there's nothing to fear here" Carlisle promised me.

I turned my head to Edward and he slowly looked up to meet my gaze.

HOLY FUCK!

I knew instantly who this man was. He was the man who I mowed down in my car – the very man that bit into my neck and left me for dead on the side of the road. I had no control left in me... I lunged myself across the room at lightning speed and grabbed him in a death grip – around his throat.

"I remember you… you bit my neck and left me for dead on the side of the road. Why did you do that? And why the fuck… did you come back for me?" I bellowed in this man's face.

"If you let go of me Bella, I will tell you everything" He choked out.

I finally realised I had this Edward pinned to the floor strangling him. I eased off and took myself over to the bed where I sat and listened to Edward's explanation. He told me how he was a fairly new Vampire and he wanted to kill me.

_Vampire was I fucking hearing this right? _

Both Edward and Carlisle carried on informing me that I was now a Vampire. Edward only bit me in pure hunger… before he came to his senses and ran off not wanting to kill me. At the beginning he had every intention to kill me but by the time he had regained some of his humanity and wanted to stop… it was too late the venom was in and spreading. He left but then came back for me… bringing me to Carlisle.

"So let me get this straight… I'm a Vampire… yes?" I shifted my eyes between the two of them. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

_Ok so I was hearing this shit right. I continued..._

"And where exactly are we?" I asked as I got up and paced the room.

I found out we were in a place called Forks Washington. I mean I had never been outside the UK before now. I'm in the states with no recollection of how I got here.

Carlisle continued to tell me that he'd been a Vampire for 300 years but he didn't feed from humans. He had taught himself to feed on only the blood of animals. It wasn't until we broached this topic of conversation that I felt a burn in my throat – I was extremely thirsty.

Edward and Carlisle took me hunting for animals. They said I was a natural at it. I stayed with them for eight months as I didn't want to be a monster and kill humans. I learnt about my speed and strength and they taught me how to fight. They also took me out in the sun so I could see how I looked.

I dazzled and shimmered like a fucking diamond. Everything was so cool being a Vampire.

In those eight months I'd been around a few humans and even though my throat was on fire and venom over took my mouth… I managed to rein it in and not hurt a single one of them.

I learned I had a talent. I had a shield that only I could see but I could push it to anyone who needed my protection. They'd helped me develop my talent so it was stronger than ever.

I met some other Vamps named Emmett, Jasper, James, Laurent, Marcus, Caius and Tyler. They were all cool and they found me highly amusing… with all my craziness and foolishness.

I always wondered if they'd known of any women Vampires. There response to that was… in their words not mine "They're several women Vampires that we've come across but most of them are total whores… they fuck men then they drink them dry." They went on to say that I shouldn't hang around with these types of Vampires… that they will give me a bad name… or something along those lines.

Carlisle was sad when I said I wanted to leave and stand on my own two feet – for a while. He thought of me as the daughter he never had and he made sure I was set up. He bought me a beautiful big house in the woods not too far from the rest of the clan and off I went.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Today I'm sitting in my big beautiful house with my girls. I never listened to the boys and what they told me about the girl Vampires. I had actually gone in search of them. I have Alice who I found first in Scotland. She's about five feet… give or take and is just like a little pixie. Alice can see the future, which played a big part in us finding Esme, Rosalie, and Victoria Cullen… who are all sisters originally from Mississippi. We found them in Alaska seen as though we sparkle in the sun; "The SIP" wasn't a good place to be.

We then all went in search of two sisters… who Alice seen in one of her visions, Jessica and Angela. They're somewhat rebellious in their way of life. They did exactly what the boys told me… seduce their victims then drain them dry… but hey I love them all the same.

The last two… Tanya and Kate are also sisters who found us and wanted to try our way of life.

I have stuck to what Carlisle, Edward and the boys taught me and I've still never fed on a human. All though all the rest of my girls have fed on humans before they're really trying to make this way of Vampire life work for them. They slip up once in awhile some more than others but I understand that we're predators fighting against our natural instincts… every minute of every day.

Everyone else apart from me, Rosalie and Alice went out to hunt and said they'd be back in a few hours. So the three of us thought it was time we went out and had a little fun.

_Oh and did I mention what the best part of being a Vampire is? No? _

Well… Vampires can drink liquor yes you heard me. I was given this information when Emmett took me out to hunt one day. I was feeling a little sorry for myself cooped up in that big house all alone so we hunted… then he took me to a bar and we drank Whiskey on the rocks all night – I was totally wasted.

So my girls didn't know this information yet. I thought get my two best friends and show them first… cause I would be dammed… if Jess and Ange were getting this information – anytime soon. I believed they'd well and truly go off the chain. There'd be an assortment of random men… drained of blood – all over town.

Rose and Alice thought it was the best thing in the whole freaking world… plus it takes the edge off your thirst.

Yeah we got shit faced and danced the night away.

We raced home and I won again… I'm the fastest of our gang. I opened the front door and we entered the sitting room – where everyone else was. We got the bitch brow from all of them. Esme and Victoria like to take on the roll as momma's and asked where we'd been. All me, Rose and Alice could do was laugh… I mean we were pretty drunk.

We ended up having to explain to them all… about the liquor drinking and how it takes the edge off the thirst. Of course as soon as Jessica and Angela heard they were out the door – obviously going to steal vodka and hunt some poor defenceless men down. I chuckled as they left… I mean they're so god damn obvious.

Victoria and Esme went upstairs to read fan fiction or some shit. So myself, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya and Kate decided to get the boys over. I phoned Emmett told him to bring himself, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Tyler and of course… bring more liquor.

We all set off and made ourselves look sexy as hell. We were all done within two minutes flat.

_Vampire speed… you got to love it. _

I was done first so I waited for my girls in the kitchen. Once we were all there we got to goofing around like usual… I mean Vampires are supposed to be graceful in their movements but not our Alice… she's just hilarious.

"Alice you're too funny" Rose said in-between laughs.

Alice had been twirling around like a fucking ballerina… pissed as a fart spun around a bit too fast and landed flat on her face. We were all dead but Alice was killing us all over again.

The doorbell chimed and our giggles turned to silence. We all looked around at each other.

"I'll get it… shall I?" I said as I made my way to the door.

I could hear all the girls whispering… they were excited that hot guys were coming over to play.

I opened the door to be greeted with a sight of pure sex… I mean I wouldn't say no to none of these creatures… but I figured that this was just the whore bag side of Bella from school… coming out.

Emmett and Edward were carrying large boxes. I led them all into the kitchen where my girls were.

Both Emmett and Edward placed the boxes on the table. Emmett took two bottles out and raised his hands in the air… waving them.

"Let's get this party started" He boomed and threw us all a bottle.

_Thanks again for reading hope you enjoyed it please review for me good or bad I need the feedback._


	2. Off the rails

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous S.M

This fic is dedicated to all my ho0rs who you can follow on twitter...Kewlwhip76... robinsff ...pixiebella88...kierraTCM...jinx0126...puddin321 my AWESOME beta ...parsonapril and myself... Twi_lightlady

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review I need some feedback.

Chapter 2

JESS POV:

As soon as Ange and I heard about the alcohol we found ourselves running to the nearest liquor store… which was closed... but hey we're Vamps… a closed store means nothing to us.

I smashed my way through the back door and we went straight for the hard stuff. We grabbed as much as we could carry… and ran to a spot in the woods where we liked to go and chill.

We both got to drinking.

I never thought it was possible to drink anything else other than blood. To be honest I would've never tried it… if it wasn't for Bella, Rose and Alice –rolling through the door all wankered.

The Vodka was going down just as smooth as blood normally does and I was beginning to feel light headed… which I found strange but amazing all at the same time. I felt human again –If that was possible.

Ange and I got to talking about how we ended up here.

When my sister and I were human a friend of ours –who is now dead... WHOOPS that incident was my bad. She got us into all these Vampire books, programmes and films. We loved them.

Everything about Vampires made us both want to become one.

_Crazy I know._

We'd thought no such thing existed… until we met a certain group of individuals.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on Angela for fuck sake hurry up we're going to be late" I shouted upstairs to my hoor of a sister.

We were going to meet a few of our friends for a Vampire inspired dinner party.

I was dressed in a black corset top… that made my tits look amazing –matched with a red skirt that barely covered my ass… and to complete my look… fishnet stockings and some black leather thigh boots. My hair was down and straightened matched with pale makeup and some blood red contact lenses… I looked thee shit.

"Jesus Christ Jess, I'm coming" Ange's voice boomed –down to me.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping my foot impatiently. A few minutes later she appeared. Ange looked much the same as me… like a cheap tart but at the same time… we looked fucking awesome.

We hollered for a cab and rode about ten miles from our apartment… which we shared in Ontario, Canada. When we finally pulled up to the address… paid the cab driver and exited the car… I secretly had an orgasm inside.

The house was "Goth" looking and such a perfect setting for a "Vampire inspired" type of dining. We rang the doorbell… waiting patiently and after a few minutes it opened. Renee and Phil invited us in.

They'd set the house up perfectly. Renee and Phil showed us through to the dining room… where we were greeted by their two sons… Sam and Jacob… along with two of their friends… Paul and Jared.

"Hey Sam" I said –while totally eye fucking him.

"Hi Jess, you look absolutely stunning" He grinned as he got up to walk towards me.

All the guys looked HOT in their costumes but Sam had always stood out among the rest of them to me. He was about 6ft 4, russet coloured skin… which all of them had and he was just god damn delicious.

_I'm going to screw the shit out of him tonight._

Angela made a straight B-line for Jake… I swear that bitch has no shame.

We'd been here all of five minutes and she was already straddling him –with her tongue stuck down his throat.

Sam approached me looking fuckhawt and I was mesmerized by the way he walked.

_He wanted me… I knew he did!_

I kind of ended up backing out of the room into the hallway. Sam's eyes never left mine. My back hit the wall and now he was nose to nose with me. I inhaled his scent –It was like dark spices mixed with alcohol… I fucking loved it.

Sam's hands were quick to find my ass as his lips started to kiss me desperately. I wanted to carry on but I stopped the kiss and told him we should probably wait… until Renee and Phil had gone out… plus I hadn't even had a drink yet.

When we entered the dining room once more… I was stunned to see my sister having some sort of orgy with Jake, Paul and Jared.

"Angela, what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at her… I swear I can't take that horny piece of shit nowhere.

She was straddling Jake's cock –by the looks of things, while sucking Paul off and I will be fucked if I knew what the hell Jared was doing… that perv looked like he was sitting there cock in hand wanking himself off.

_Where the fuck have I __come?_

My sister turned her head to look at me.

"Ease up Jess, I'm young and these guys are HOT!" Was her lame fucking excuse.

"Whatever you say Ange you're a fucking hoor." I chuckled –turned and left the room –Sam was right on my tail.

We were making our way upstairs when Sam told me that he'd just be a minute and took off. I passed Renee and Phil on the way up… they said that they were heading out and for us all… to be on our best behaviour. I just hope they don't go into their dining room/porn location because I think they would be physically sick.

When I entered Sam's room, I checked myself out in the mirror… before sitting down on the bed. A few moments later Sam appeared holding two wine glasses filled with Red liquid.

"Here sexy, got yeah a drink" he whispered as he passed me one of the glasses.

"Thanks" I shyly remarked.

I took a sip from my glass and was nearly sick… when I tasted blood –I eyeballed Sam.

"What the fuck Sam? I know we said we were going to have a "Vampire style" dinner party but that shit is taking it too far... I mean where'd you get that blood from?" I freaked the hell out.

"You're sister" was his reply.

My sister, what the fuck does he mean my sister?

"My sister, Sam what the fuck is going on?" I was freaking the fuck out right now.

"Well there's no easy way to say this but... we're Vampires" he told me.

It took me a little time to process what he said.

"You're what?" I asked.

"A vampire, while you're sister was downstairs doing her thing, the smell of her arousal sent Jake into a frenzy… Ange clicked onto what was happening and requested Jake to bite her, so Jake bit her. He let some of her blood flow from her neck and into a glasses before he bit her again… this time closing her wound to let the venom spread." He paused for a minute.

I couldn't muster the words to speak. Sam continued...

"Angela will be one of us in about two to three days. I know you're shocked but ever since we've known you all… this is what you've wanted –to become a vampire… so we wanted to grant you all your wish."

I felt scared but also excited. I'd wanted to become a vampire for so long, but I truly never believed they existed.

"Sam, is my sister going to be ok?"

"Yes, she's going to be better than ever… once she wakes up" he promised.

"I want you to be the one to change me, but I'm scared. Would you be able to do it… while we had sex?" I pleaded.

He told me he thought that this would be the best way to go about it… so I wouldn't know when it was coming. He then proceeded to instruct me to lie down on the bed. I did as he'd asked and once I did… he began worshipping my body.

He was so careful with me… as he removed my clothes. He continued the pleasure filled fun… until I was totally naked. He kissed every inch of my body so tenderly… before he pushed my legs apart and started to swirl his tongue over my clit –I was writing beneath him. I was close to my climax… when he stopped… took his own clothes off and hovered above me.

"Jess, are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered.

"Fuck yes, I'm sure Sam" I breathed.

He positioned his rock hard cock to my entrance and eased in slowly. I felt my core mould to his shape. I groaned out as his thrusts became faster and harder.

I am not joking when I say… he was slamming the shit out of me.

I was screaming in pleasure as Sam ghosted kisses from my lips up to my jaw line and back down –just underneath my ear. My whole body went rigid as my orgasm approached and as soon as it did… I felt a sharp pain in my neck… which took me to O town and beyond.

The pleasure soon turned into pain. Pain that I'd never experienced before.

I was on fucking fire.

My screams soon faded as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I tried to fight it but the pain was unbearable and I let what I thought was death… over take me.

3 DAYS LATER...

Ange POV:

I opened my eyes and it was like opening them for the first time –everything was so clear. I looked around noticing that I was in a bedroom. I turned my head to the side and seen my sister next to me. She looked so different… I mean she looked the same but her features had changed… they seemed somehow sharper. She looked like she'd been carved out of stone. My Jessica was beautiful… believe me… I'd never usually say that shit about her.

I was intrigued to see how I looked. I remembered everything that'd happened and I knew what I'd woken up as… but I had to be sure.

I jumped out the bed in a flash –over to a full length mirror… in the corner of the room. I was the same as my sister… pale white, great bone structure… my eyes were crimson in colour and I was naked. _Shit. _

I heard Jakes voice closing in… so I flung myself back onto the bed and under the covers. I'm not sure why I did that… it's never bothered me before... people seeing my white bits.

My leap onto the bed had awoken Jess from her transition. She looked at me with her blood red eyes and began to laugh uncontrollably. I couldn't help but laugh with her as we high 5'd each other like total fucktards.

Jake and Sam then burst through the door.

Glad we were finally awake by the looks of it.

They were both fucking starker's. They pounced on us and we had amazing sex for hours.

_Now I __understood __why I was naked._

We went hunting and even though I was essentially killing people… I felt no remorse as I drained them for every last drop of blood –they had.

We stayed with Jake and them for awhile but we soon got bored of their shit, so we took off one day. We ended up in Seattle and just reaped havoc screwing anything that we could and then feasting on them.

Unexpectedly Jess and I ran into five women whilst we were shopping. They too were vampires. They all seemed cool so we decided to stay with them. They liked to call their selves "vegetarian vampires" because they only fed from the blood of animals. Jess and I had tried to do it… but that shit tasted like fucking paint stripper… I mean it was nasty.

We made some great friends in Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Victoria we had each other's backs and they never judged us… even though our lifestyle choices were different.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Jess and I are fucking steam boated –singing and dancing around in the woods, like a couple of unstable vampires –when we both catch a couple of intoxicating human scents. Our hunting instincts take over instantly. We took off running. When they were in sight we stopped and studied them for a while.

There were two men I'd say in their early twenties pitching a god damn tent. Jess and I decided we were going to play it cool and just get to talking with them. We started to approach them. They must have heard us closing in the distance. One of the men shone his flashlight in our direction –as it was pitch black.

"Hello ladies, what brings you out into the woods at this time of night?" one man asked.

The other guy just stood there with his mouth gaping open. They were both quite good looking... not the best I've ever seen but certainly not the worst.

"Well we were at this party you see and... well we're really drunk and thought we needed some air. I'm Angela and this" I pointed to Jess "is my sister Jessica."

We found out that these men were called Aro and Eric. We had a laugh or two with them… actually they were ok –shame we'd planned on killing them.

I fucked Eric senseless and fed on him afterwards. He was super delicious. Jess decided she wanted to change Aro. So she pierced through his skin and fought the urge suck and instead let her venom seep into his blood stream. Jess said she felt a strange pull towards him and she really didn't want to kill him.

Aro was in agony just asking question after question so I was finally glad when he passed out and shut the fuck up. Jess picked him up and we set off towards the house.

BPOV:

I was laughing so hard watching Rosalie and Edward trying to flirt with each other… I mean they both didn't have a fucking clue. I pulled Alice into kitchen to tell her my master plan she agreed and we set off to work.

Alice went off to find Carlisle while I made my way over to Edward –who was sitting on the sofa. The music was loud and everyone was dancing or drinking but not Ed and Rose… they were so trying to eye fuck each other… so me being me wanted to fool around with them.

"Hey big boy" I said to Edward as I sat on his knee. He didn't know what to fucking do with himself.

"Bella" He said while he nodded his head at me.

"You're looking a bit down in the dumps Ed" I started tangling my fingers in his shaggy mess of bronze locks "anything I can do to cheer you up?" I shot him a wink.

I turned to look at Rose and she was just about to walk over to us… when Carlisle grabbed her by the arm and started to dance with her. She looked bummed but she danced with him anyway. I turned my gaze back to Edward he was of course watching Carlisle twirl Rosalie around. I put my finger under his chin and tilted his face so he was now looking at me. He looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"Edward! I've known you for a long time and I know your ways. I've seen the way you look at Rosalie so instead of trying to eye fuck her… just make your move and stop being such a douche."

I then gave him a big kiss on the lips, jumped off his knee and shook my booty over to Emmett. We danced dirty like usual but this time I was feeling some kind of vibe coming from him. I grabbed my bottle and downed half of it and then handed it to Em and he downed the rest. I looked over my shoulder and seen Edward walking towards Rose and Carlisle. Carlisle looked over to me and gave me a cheesy ole grin.

I looked around the room and noticed that Tanya, Kate, Jasper and Tyler weren't here anymore. I was still grinding my ass on Emmett who wasn't complaining –by the way. Alice and Carlisle were deep in some fucked up conversation about the stock market. So I tuned in to what Edward and Rosalie were talking about.

"If I said you had a beautiful body… would you hold it against me Edward?" Rosalie asked –I almost cracked up from that shit.

"Did you just really say that shit to me Rose?" Ed asked and cracked out laughing.

Rosalie punched his arm playfully and then they got into this mad goofy fight. Rose was in fits of laughter as Ed had her pinned to floor.

"Rosalie was your dad a thief… because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes?" Edward asked in the gayest voice I've ever heard. That was all it took. Rosalie grabbed Edward by the head and started to attack his mouth with hers.

I turned to face Emmett and he picked me up… allowing me to wrapped my legs round his waist.

He nodded towards Ed and Rose "Awe how sweet".

"Sweet wasn't the word I had in mind… more like fucking repulsive." I told him.

We started laughing but the laughs slowly faded and I found myself leaning in towards him.

I was startled when the front door was slammed. I turned my head towards the door and seen Angela and Jess standing there. Jess was carrying a lifeless man.

_What the hell had they done __now?..._


	3. The DIRTY south

_Authors note: All things twilight belong to the ever fab S.M._

_This fic is inspired by my twitter girl's flurve ya'll loads._

_Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review please._

Chapter 3

BPOV:

I know Jess is pretty damn stupid at times, but this takes the piss. She has completely lost it. Aro is totally freaking out, he woke up as a vampire two days ago and I believe he's gone crazy right now. He's not dealing with this very well at all.

Right now Jess and Angela are upstairs taking Aro's mind off of everything... if you get what I mean. All those two have been doing is _taking Aro's mind off of things_ and to be quite frank I'm sick of hearing it.

"Jess!" I boomed up the stairs.

"Bella, will you just back off, she's trying her best to control the situation" Ange said whilst waltzing down the stairs.

"I understand that but can't you take your sexual endeavours… elsewhere, I mean you two are sisters right? That's pretty sick if you're having funky fucking threesomes up there" I stated, somewhat repulsed.

"Are you serious B that's what you think happens?" She chuckled "I just stay close by in case Aro gets too rough with her"

"Oh I see… I thought..."

_Yeah Aro likes that he's a dirty boy_

I looked straight into Angela's eyes when I heard that and we both cracked the fuck up. We stopped momentarily when we heard a knock at the door. I made my way to answer it and Ange went back to her guard duties.

I swung the door open and there was the happy fucking couple... Edward and Rosalie. They've been inseparable since the night Jess brought Aro home.

"Hey, come in" I said gesturing them in with my arm.

"Hey, Bella, we just came to see how Aro is doing… is he coping any better?" Rosalie asked.

She was concerned which I found weird because she's usually a FIRST CLASS BITCH. Edward on the other hand… had a face like a slapped arse and went straight though to the back where Emmet, Carlisle and Jasper where playing poker. I rolled my eyes.

"What's his problem? Not even a Hey Bella, how are you doing? Or a FUCK YOU Bella" I chuckled.

"He's pissed because I sucked his dick for a while and then left him hanging" she admitted.

_Bang bang bang bang_

"What the eff is that?" Rose asked.

"That Rosalie my dear… is Jess and Aro going at it like a pair of wild Buffalo… I swear I'm going to kick some ass if they don't stop soon" I complained.

Rose and I went and sat down on the sofa. Rosalie got to droning on about how good Edward was in the itchy/scratchy department. Apparently he is an expert with his tongue and he works wonders with his magic fingers.

_Did I really need to hear that?_

She also was banging on about how he thrusts into her with so much force that the bed frame crumbled under his hands. I thought I needed to be getting a bit of thrust action from somewhere –quick time.

Emmett and I haven't really spoken about our near kiss the other night but hell –I still want to do it. He's at least 6ft 4 and he's buff... beautiful baby blue eyes and when he smiles he has the sexiest little dimples.

_Mental note: have my wicked way with Emmett._

We heard a loud high pitched scream, it was Alice. Rose and I were in Alice's bedroom in a flash. She was literally having some kind of fit –jumping and screaming –throwing her hands about.

"We're rich" she screamed.

"What the fuck do you mean we're rich?" I asked.

"Well you know Carlisle and I were talking the other night about the stock market and I thought I'd give it a go and that vision I seen in my heed… was correct and now we have twenty million dollars" she said without taking a breath.

"Holy fucking shit" I plonked myself down on the bed.

I knew the boys where all filthy rich and would do anything for us girls but for us to have that much cash was downright fucking awesome. Rose, Alice and I started rolling around screaming the works –which must have alerted the rest of them. They all came bursting through the door.

Alice told them all about it and they all went skits –like we had. Emmett picked me up from the bed in a bone crushing hug and without thinking I went straight in for the kill... I stopped and pulled away almost straight away but he moved in again and started to kiss me deep. I don't know how long we'd been kissing for but we came to a stop –when we heard the gang coughing and making gag noises.

All us girls went into Port Angeles that day… went round a few bars to celebrate before going shopping and putting a massive dent in that twenty mill. We went back to the house to drop our things off and get changed –when we decided we were hitting a few clubs up tonight.

When the house came into view Edward was pacing up and down on the porch. As we neared he looked at Rosalie with pure sexual tension in his eyes.

_Horny fucker_

"Rose you have to come with me now" He said.

"Why Edward, what's wrong?" she asked –he didn't even answer her… he just ran at vampire speed –picked Rose up and they were gone.

_Geez talk about gagging for it._

RPOV:

I didn't have a fucking clue what Edward's game was. Right now he's running with me in his arms –towards his place.

When we got inside Edward set me down on my own feet.

"Would you like to tell me what you think you're doing exactly?" I asked.

"Rosalie you can't just expect to blow me and then leave me hanging. Like you did this morning...so I'm now going to teach you a lesson" he barked.

I felt excited by this and responded by whipping my clothes off –lying on the bed.

"Come on then, teach me something Mr. Mason".

Edward growled and tore his clothes away from his body. He climbed on top of me and crushed his lips to mine. I opened my mouth to gain access to his tongue. He slowly placed kisses down over my chin, neck and chest before taking one of my now erect nipples into his mouth… sucking and nipping at it –whilst taking my other between his fingers –tweaking it.

He reached over to the night stand and grabbed a glass of something and poured the crimson coloured liquid all over my chest.

It was blood.

The scent hit me like a punch in the face. The scent mixed with Edwards tongue on my icy cold skin –turned me on. I could feel myself pooling down below.

Edward dripped blood from my plump tits to my now soaking wet pussy. Edward followed the trail of blood with his delicious tongue. His mouth was all over my body gradually making its way to my pussy –licking around my clit… while he finger fucked me.

I started to drive my hips into his face –forcing him to grunt… which may I just say… is the sexiest god damn sound I think I've ever heard.

He flipped me over onto all fours at rapid speed and began rubbing his cock against my entrance… followed by him grabbing a hold of my hips and slamming forcefully into me –causing me to scream out.

He was slamming into me… hard and fast at vampire speed.

One minute I was on all fours, the next… I'm flat on my back with my legs over Edward's shoulders as he pounded the shit out of me.

I swear I'd forgotten my own name.

I heard the distinct sound of something crack and break. At first I actually thought he'd broken my vag… but we were now on the floor… so my best guess was that it was the bed.

I just can't get enough of Edward's cock... It's all smooth and de-effin-licious.

"Edward I want your cock in my mouth now" I ordered and in true Edward fashion his man candy was out of my pussy and in my mouth.

I was on my knee's working his cock while gazing up at him, he was stunningly beautiful… I mean its ridicules how beautiful he is... and right now he's pulling out his sex face.

_Holy shizz… if I was wearing panties right now... I'd need to change... just saying._

I ran my tongue from his balls up along his shaft –until I reached his thick tip –flicking across the small dominant slit. The taste of his sub-zero wintry pre-cum was tantalizing and made me jump back onto that dick faster than a rat up a drainpipe.

I eased myself down onto him, taking every inch of his beast inside me. I rode that cock rodeo style – hard, fast and bucking in every direction.

Hey _I'm from the south... so sue me._

Edward looked all kinds of sexiness underneath me.

As I started to grind on him he bucked his hips up to meet my thrusts. He reached up and grabbed my tits hard, pulling at the nipple –as I trailed one of my hands down my blood stained body –placing my hand just over my clit and started to rub vigorously.

I began to hammer down on his cock… I was close.

My head flung back as I let my orgasm take over. My whole body was shaking as Edward shot his chilly load inside me. I rolled off of him and lay looking into his eyes_… heaven…_ we were interrupted by my cell ringing.

I picked it up... caller ID notified me that it was Esme.

"What" I groaned into the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm with Edward, now what do you want?"

"Well you know we're all going out, so put your panties back on h00r and get to Bella's. Victoria is banging on about you… to the rest of them... they're all having a good laugh about your ways down in the SIP" she explained.

"Oh shit what the eff is that bitch saying?"

"Nothing too bad just… hurry your ass up!" She yelled and hung up.

As I showered I got to thinking about how my life was down in the dirty south...

*FLASHBACK*

The things down south were so much different before… Esme, Victoria, and I were BFF's in every sense of the word. Victoria and I are blood sisters and Esme is exactly that without sharing the blood.

They were so different before they were changed because they were hare-brain h00rs that could talk yours truly into anything. That's exactly how we ended up getting changed.

Victoria has ALWAYS been obsessed with "Boo." She tracked his career before the change and this time we'd decided to stalk him on his film set.

We prepared ourselves with night vision goggles from the toy department of the local store. We also bought real binoculars. We each had a walkie talkies for communication if "boo" got close we'd tell Victoria and she'd come and meet him.

In the Sip there are lots of "creatures" that lurk in the woods but were all in this thing for Victoria to get close enough to "boo." We hadn't given a second thought to the animals as we army crawled with our cameo makeup –looking for a Boo sighting. Anything could've crept up behind us, but we were too focused on "Boo" to have realized that shit.

We heard on the walkie talkie that Victoria had Boo in her cross hairs. Esme and I remained silent while we heard her say she was going in. Then we heard a loud scream. This is nothing unusual in the Sip because we have black panthers that sound just like a woman screaming… so that must have been it.

I contacted Esme and told her I was coming as she was closest to me and then we needed to check on Victoria.

I saw Esme in the distance and it looked like her legs were taken out from under her body. She'd fallen to the ground and was being dragged away. I started to run letting my mind race over a thousand scenarios of what could have happened to her. My bff being attacked on the floor of the woods by a wild hog?

ANYTHING I HAVE GOT TO HELP MY TWO SISTERS

I was screaming for Victoria and Esme as I ran and there was what appeared to be a tent set up, why didn't we notice that on the way in?

I approached it desperate for help in finding my girls.

I opened the flaps and I saw the most frightening sight to date. My sisters were laid out on two very small army cots… side by side with blood rushing from holes in their necks –which looked to be bite marks.

I felt physically sick.

I started to run to them when what felt like concrete hands grabbed me. He pulled my back flesh with his chest and whispered in my ear.

"Now now little darling, your friends are ok, hell in a few days they'll be better than ok." He said.

I turned my face to him and he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing to us" I asked –more as a strangled cry.

"Well, I'm Peter and I happened to stumble across your little friend outside my tent. I thought well hell, it's my lucky day somebody left me a snack… with your short little friend. Just when I took my first bite, I notice your other friend approach so I had to sample that fine platter as well."

As if to interrupt his story both my friends let out screams… that ripped my heart out of my chest. I had to help them. They were thrashing and screaming as I struggled to get to them

"Hold on Sugar, you aint going nowhere, they're just fine." Peter says.

"How the fuck can you say they're fine? They're screaming and wailing, I SWEAR I WANNA KILL YOU! Stop being a pussy and let me go… I'll annihilate you! Nobody hurts my sisters."

He sets me down hard and tells me "I tried to be nice with you bitch but you won't let me."

I run for the girls and he knocks me out of the way.

I try again only to be shoved down onto the ground. I'm fucking helpless all I can do is listen to the screams of my friends. I wish I could fight him with my mind because my body is useless.

I run for him again this time he grabs me by my neck and turns my face towards my suffering friends.

"I told your hard headed ass they'll be just fine." Peter says.

"FUCK Y..." My words were cut off and it feels like a hot brand burning my shoulder… the fire spread through my veins and now I can hear my own cry's ring out.

When I awoke three days later, I saw my friends –true to right looking better than I'd ever seen them. This experience also had me armed with the power to inflict pain with my mind so I'd never be that helpless again.

Victoria was given a power that enabled her to completely mind fuck everyone. She used to confuse the shit out of people with her craziness before… now she can make them… not know where they are, what day it is, who anyone around them is, TOTAL chaos.

Esme on the other hand could always render people speechless with her witty comebacks and sarcasm before her change. Now she has the power to literally take their voice away. She can render our enemies helpless, they can't cry for help.

Peter told us that he would take us to hunt… said we had to be careful because the south is full of "army's" and that we belonged to him.

We went and found some humans to feed on and then of course there was a mention of "Boo". We knew if we brought him back Peter would kill him and then Victoria would rip his head off and shit down his neck for hurting her Boo.

We told Peter a few weeks later we were going hunting together. There's nothing suspicious about that right?

We stalked Boo this time with a purpose and right before Midnight on May 13, Victoria got her boo.

We took him as far away as we could so Peter wouldn't find us. That's exactly how we ended up meeting Bella and Alice in Seattle but of course Alice seen us coming.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

BPOV:

Victoria was well and truly spilling the beans on Rosalie, I thought Rose to be my best friend as we just clicked. We are both from totally different walks of life before we became what we are today and in the "real world" I would've never became friends with such a bitch. We've got close this past year and she's special to me.

I certainly did not expect the stories Vic was sharing with us, all their crazy ass road trips and gambling's in Las Vegas she just doesn't seem like that at all.

_Note to self: Bella and Rose road trip baby._

She was in a dead end relationship and so was I… if I'm being honest. Mike wasn't the guy for me –I see that now.

After I'd changed I was tortured by the thoughts of hurting Mike so I never returned to England. It was better that way because… I knew Mike loved me with every ounce of his heart and soul.

"Bella, hello anybody in there?" Alice said as she tapped my head bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh... yeah... sorry, was just thinking."

"You fud, you know it's dangerous when you think" She laughed.

"I mean fud... seriously Alice can't you just say idiot or fool? Damn Scottish dialect" I shot her a cheesy grin and a wink.

"I could say that if I wanted to or I could just smack you in the puss" she spat back.

"There you again... puss...you gotta be kidding me" Everyone fell over laughing even Alice...she knows we only mess with her. We all love her Scottish slang and accent she sounds wicked.

"What the eff are you bitches laughing at?" Rose said –standing in the doorway.

"Alice like usual… she's a total FUD" Tanya said, cracking up again.

"Ok well I'm here now so are we heading out or what? I need a drink... Edward is a SEXGOD and just fucked me seven ways to Sunday..." she shrugged "what? Just saying!" she was grinning like the effin Cheshire cat.

We all gave Rose a disgusted look and gathered our things... bags, keys, lipstick the usual and headed out to Seattle.

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you have any thoughts please review._

_I'm currently re-working the whole of Burning Desire but should be ready to re-post it soon and carry on updating._

_Thanks again._


	4. Girls Night

I've said it before I'll say it again... Stephenie Meyer OWNS all characters I'm just fooling around with them.

Also gotta thank my girls for their support: my darling h00rwife Kewlwhip + Pixiebella, Robinsff, Jinx, Puddin, Kierra, April, Shortcake and the women characters in this fic are all based on myself and these h00rs... who I flurve HARD.

So here we go...

Chapter 4

BPOV:

We had decided to have a night out, just us girls; leaving Aro at the house with Edward and Emmett. Alice has been acting strange lately, her visions are coming more and more frequently. I know she is trying to hide them from me, but I can read my Little Pix like a book; so tonight was about getting her ass drunk. Her visions are much slower when she drinks vodka. Call me evil all you want, she needs to relax.

Kate, Alice, Esme, and Vic were at the bar getting more drinks; while Rose and I sat at a table taking the piss out of Tanya, who was quite literally having a dry hump sesh with a guy on the dance floor.

_He was pretty tasty, actually. _

She is god damn funny when she wants to be. Like right now….grinding her ass all over some random dudes junk, with a goofball look on her face. Poor dude looks like he is going to explode in his pants any minute now!

"What the actual fuck is Tanya doing?" I asked Rose.

"Looks to me like she is dry humping the shizz out of a guy" she laughed.

Jessica and Angela, had a flock of men around them _as usual_, as they danced with each other giving a spectacular performance. Angela was standing behind Jess, with Jess's ass grinding into her, while Angela ran her arms up and down Jess's sides, seductively.

The guys obviously thought they were fucking dykes. Every man's fantasy right?...a threesome with two women_. Hell if I didn't know them, I would have thought they were hangin with the alternative lifestyle crowd my damnself_.

"Have you seen the state of those two?" Victoria said jerking her thumb toward them as she, Ali, Esme, and Kate took their seats at the table.

"I think they were indeed having funky fucking threesomes with Aro. Look at them! They look like fucking porn stars." I stated and we all giggled.

Vic had placed a tray on the table with the drinks on it, including some shots. We all downed those first….they were Jaigermeister's…._mmmm_.

Yeah….they always _seem_ like a good idea at the time but _geez,_ my head will be pounding when they have worn off! They're the DEVIL, I have decided. And yet my ass can't seem to leave them alone…..

I noticed that Alice didn't have a shot. "Alice, why are you not having a shot?" I queried.

"Bella, you know Vodka is no good for me and my visions!" she responded subtly.

I gave Rosalie a look as if to say, '_slip the vodka in'_, but we both knew she would see it coming.

When I spotted Tanya doing some kind of half dance/walk back towards us with the dude right on her tail, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Rose came with me, but as vampires don't require toilet facilities, we just re-applied our makeup.

"So what's happening between you and Emmett? I gotta be honest B, I never saw that one coming." Rose said as she dabbed lip gloss on her pouty lips.

"I'm not sure Rose and I don't want to talk about it now…ok? Let's go dance." I said taking Rosalie's hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

We got back to the table and Vic suggested we go to a karaoke bar round the corner. We all agreed because she is a total karaoke h00r, and hell…she's got a great voice. Dragging Jess and Angela off the dance floor was another matter, but when we mentioned Karaoke, they all but flew past us.

When we all piled out the club and set off towards the bar, Victoria was vibrating with excitement.

"You h00rs know I am going to release my mad vocal skills tonight, don't you?" She said, laughing.

"Yeah h00r I'm pretty sure you will release a whole lot more than your vocal skills tonight, those panty crickets need their annual release." I teased.

We all laughed and made our way into the bar and went straight for drinks, except for Victoria who went straight to the D.J to put in her request. When she returned, she informed us that we will all _effin love_ what she was planning. I know that h00r and she had that look in her eye; she was up to no good.

Esme got us all a round of shots and we downed them, then grabbed our regular drinks and headed to a booth. The girls decided they were going to tease me about Emmett asking when I'm going to "eff the shizz" out of him.

They were getting childish, and I was getting pissed. I think Rose noticed because she changed the subject; only to rant on once again about Edward's long ass fingers and thrusts. I shared an eye roll with the rest of the girls.

I praised the fucking lord when the D.J called Victoria's name out. She stood up smoothed out her TINY black dress shot us all a wink and strutted her stuff over to the stage. I am not lying to you when I say that everyone was staring at her, she looked amazing, I admit it.

As soon as we heard the first beat of the track we all looked at each other and started laughing. She was going to sing 'Sweet Child of Mine' by Guns and Roses. She always loves rocking out to this. She started to sing….and was kicking ass at it.

The crowd's noises that had filled the room when we first entered drifted off till there was complete silence. When I scanned the room, everyone looked like they were in some kind of trance.

Me and the girls looked around wondering what the fuck was going on, this had never happened before when Vic had sung but then again we had never heard her sing around the humans. I wondered to myself why she had never mentioned this part of her talent.

She glanced over to us with an evil grin on her face, Jess and Ange took this opportunity without thinking. I blinked once and already those fuckers where feeding on their first victims. Tanya and Kate were soon to follow.

What shocked me the most about this whole situation was that even Rosalie and Esme were feeding off these people. The smell of all the blood and watching my girls feed was testing every inch of my last grasp of humanity. They looked so damn satisfied and I had not fed since yesterday... my instincts took over and I found myself hovering over a defenceless man.

I tilted his head over to the side and was a millimetre away from sinking my teeth into his skin, when I felt something heavy knock me to the ground. I fought back, but everything was happening so fast I could not see who I was fighting with.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

"Bella calm down it's me Emmett, stop fighting back." I heard a deep voice saying.

I loosened my whole body and found myself pinned to the floor by that ape. I could see him properly now, and he was gorgeous. _Why do I think he is gorgeous all of a sudden?_ …_Why NOW?_

"Get off me Emmett" I shouted and tried pushing him off but he didn't budge.

"I can't believe you were going to feed on a human Bella! I thought you were better than them." He said, jerking his head towards the girls.

"Everyone is entitled to slip up once in a while Emmett, I just... I could smell all the blood...I-I just lost it" I stammered.

I hung my head in total shame. I heard other things going on around me, like Jess arguing with Aro, but I didn't care about that shit right now. I wasn't even interested how Emmett had known we were here. I just could not believe I was going to KILL a human.

Emmett placed a finger under my chin and brought my head up till I was looking in his big blue eyes. He kissed me, and I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. Time stood still in that moment as I wrapped my arms around him. I heard someone clear their throat. _You have got to be kidding me._

We both snapped our heads to Jasper stood at the side of us "We have a slight problem." He said to us in his Southern tone. _What now?_

"What's happened dude?" Em asked Jazz.

"Well…Jess has gone and out done her fucking self again!" he said sarcastically.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked while searching the room with my eyes to find her.

My eyes landed on her and she looked to be nursing a girl. _You have got to be fucking joking me right._ I jumped up and flew at her gripping her by the throat against the wall.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Jessica?" I growled.

"I was going to drain her but then the guys burst in and I only bit her, she is already in transition" she admitted.

I released her throat. "This is just great." I muttered under my breath.

I took time to look at my surroundings all the girls were sat down and the guys were cleaning up their mess. Victoria was still in deep concentration keeping the humans under her spell till this shit was cleared up.

"Who is she?" I asked Jess.

"I have seen her around. I think her name is Lauren."

"Well don't just fucking stand there, get her back to the house." She gave me the stink eye but did as she was told, with Angela on her ass behind her.

"Bella we are sorry for all this, things just got fucked." Tanya said to me as her and Kate got up to leave.

I just waved her off I was not in the mood for apologies. The Volturi are going to have a fucking field day with this. I told everyone I would meet them back at the house and took off running. I didn't know where I was running to, but I needed some time to think. I ran into the woods and to a meadow I found whilst hunting. It was dark so I could not fully appreciate its serenity but I felt calm here.

I lay back on the grass and stared up at the stars just thinking about my old life…my parents...Mike. I just wish I could cry and let these feelings gush out. I was startled when I heard a noise coming from the trees. I bolted upright.

"Bella" I heard Emmett whisper as he crept towards me.

"Geez... Emmett do you have to creep up on me like that?" I asked as I lay back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He laid at the side of me.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was worried about you, thought you might want somebody to talk to."

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself right now." I said, turning my head to look at him.

"If you had not come in when you did Emmett, I would have killed that guy. I would have been a murderer. But what worries me the most is...I _wanted_ to do it. I wanted to take every last drop. I've never felt like that before. I'm losing the plot." I explained, and turned away from him again.

"Bella look at me" I looked at him "Don't blame yourself for this you had a moment of weakness the first one I have ever known you to have. You have more humanity than ALL of us put together. Whether I came in or not, I don't believe you would have killed that dude."

"You don't know that Em. Hell even I don't know that! What if it happens again and there is no one there to stop me? I'm scared of what I will do." I nestled into his side.

"Shh, don't worry about that now everything will work out fine... and that Lauren chick, well we will sort that too, I promise." He wrapped his big protective arms around me.

I was being stupid and I knew I was worrying far too much. I needed a distraction. One thought in particular was screaming at me.

_Have your way with Emmett, you want him, take him bitch! _SoI threw caution to the wind and moved quickly about doing it.

Emmett was underneath me and I kissed him passionately. As our tongues danced with each, other my hands were frantically trying to rip his clothes off; while his did do the same. He pulled my dress right up and over my head, as I ripped his shirt open.

My mouth began an assault on his neck and chest. His body was beautiful I trailed my kisses along his wash board stomach. I sat back on my knees un-buttoning his jeans; and as I looked in his eyes, they were dripping with sex. I whipped his jeans off in a flash after seeing that.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I said, taking his MASSIVE cock in my hand.

"Fuck...nothing. It doesn't matter." He said between breaths, as I started wanking him at a steady pace.

I grinned to myself as I lowered my head and started teasing his thick tip with my tongue. As I took him in my mouth, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed my head down. That shit was hot. _A dominant male….SCORE!_

I started to suck harder and faster grazing my teeth lightly over his shaft. I used one hand to wank what I couldn't fit in my mouth and the other to massage his balls.

"Ohh fuck Bella…I need to taste you." Emmett announced. And with that, I was flat on my back with one leg over his shoulder.

His mouth was on my sex fast. He growled against it which sent vibrations rippling through me. I almost went to O town there and then! His tongue was busy at work swirling around my clit as he plunged 2 fingers deep inside my core, causing me to scream out.

Emmett took his fingers out of me and I instantly felt empty till he put them in my mouth…._and dayuuum, did I taste good_. He looked up at me with a shit eating grin on his face as he lined up his cock to my entrance.

He pushed in slowly and my pussy moulded to the sheer size of his cock. We both let out a collective moan as every inch filled me up. He started to thrust in and out of me hard as I dug my nails into his granite skinned back. His lips were all over mine as I drank all of him in. I was feeling extremely attracted to everything about Emmett McCarty right now.

In less than two seconds I found myself bent over a fallen tree with Em behind me rubbing his cock against my pussy, teasing the hell out of me. I reached round to grab his cock I wanted it inside me again but he slapped my hand away.

"Easy now Miss Swan…..tell me what you want." He said playfully.

"I want your fuck hot big cock back inside me now." I said as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Damn you look sexy like that. Stay like that while I fuck you. Watch me pleasure you." He pleaded and then slammed back into me.

My mouth dropped open and a growl ripped through my chest I swear this was the best sex I've ever had. _Emmett? Who'd of thought…huh!_

He was pumping in and out of me like a fucking jack hammer and I was being loud. I'm never usually so loud but, fuck me! Em was doing everything right.

He slapped my ass….hard.

I let out a chuckle. _Did he really just tap my ass?...literally?_

He stopped and spun me around to face him. He crashed his lips to mine and lifted me up to sit on his cock; as he was leaned against a tree. I used his shoulders as leverage and started to bounce up and down on his cock. I could feel his razor sharp teeth nipping at my ear, neck, and collar bone. He moved his mouth back up to ear and whispered "You look stunning riding my cock."

And then the fucker groaned in my ear. That right there took me over the edge. I bounced ferociously as my pussy tightened around his cock and I rode out my orgasm. Emmett was not far behind spilling his freezing arctic temperature juice inside me.

He held me still as slumped my head onto his shoulder inhaling in his scent, our chests rising and falling in perfect sync.

"That... was... amazing..." Emmett said between breaths.

"MmmmHmmm" was all I could get to come out of my mouth.

He let out a laugh and went to put me down. I clung to that bastard's neck like a koala. I did not want to move from this position….ever. Never mind going back to the house to deal with that bollocks.

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked sticking out my bottom lip.

"Bella….Although that face is too damn cute, we are going to have to go back at some point. Better to get it over and done with."

"Ok I suppose your right, but can you carry me?. I like it up here.

"I will, but can we get dressed first?"

We both laughed and when he put me on the floor I fell straight on my ass. My legs were like frigging jelly. Emmett just rolled his eyes and picked me up again. When we were all dressed and decent looking again, Emmett scooped me up in his arms and set off towards the house.

"My monkey man" I teased him, and he smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

When we got close to the house we could hear them all arguing and I really just could not be fucked with all that drama. I just had the living daylights fucked out of me and _they_ were not going to ruin my good mood.

"Hey Em?"

"What's up B?"

"Can we just go straight to yours? I don't want to go in there and deal with that right now. I want to spend some time with you alone."

"You really want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do. I don't know what exactly is going on with us two right now but I'd sure like to find out."

He looked genuinely happy and gave me the brightest, sexiest smile.

"Well then let's get out of here"….and we were gone.

_Well there it is folk's chapter 4 it has nearly killed me lol. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review...until next time ...big smooches to all who read this._


	5. Trials & Tribulations

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**I want to give a shout out to my h00rs like I do on every chapter I would never have posted shizz if it was not for them love you all...you know who you are!**_

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV:**

I know us Vampires can't sleep and I missed that, but Emmett just held me all night and we talked. I've known Em a fair few years now and we had never talked to each other about our past lives which was weird because we have talked every single day since I met him. I enjoyed hearing him talk about his parents and his eyes lit up when he mentioned his sister.

The bubble had to burst at some point and it came in the shape of Tanya banging on the door that hard I thought the police where coming through it. Emmett got out from under the sheets to pull on some sweats and I just stared at his ass like a creeper, it was so round and very toned.

I grinned like a buffoon. I'm suddenly hungry for a chunk of that ass.

I reached over and grabbed him round the waist pulling him back onto the bed. I kissed him it didn't go any deeper than a peck because Tanya was fucking howling like a damn wolf outside. I swear that bitch is crazy.

Emmett pulled away from me and went down to open the door, I got out of the bed butt naked to get dressed and fucking shit myself when Tanya came flying in the room. I pulled at the bed sheet to try cover myself up but she seen the goods already.

_What the actual fuck!_

"Are you fucking crazy bitch?" I shouted.

"Fuck you Bella! I don't give a shit if your ass is naked, Jess and Alice have gone fucking insane" she had fear in her eyes.

"Well I know Jess is a total fuck-tard but Alice why has she gone insane? Has she had a vision or what?"

"No that Lauren girl changed fast! I mean like ten hours after she was bitten she opened her eyes, none of us were expecting it, and she went all crazy ass ninja on us. All the guys had to hold her down"

I dropped the sheet and put my clothes on and yes Tanya was still in the room but hell that Jess was corrupting my little pix so I didn't give a rat's ass.

"So what exactly is happening now at the house?" I asked pulling on my boots.

"Well I know that they had locked her in one of the bedrooms but Jess and Alice have an alteria motive I just know it" She took a seat on the bed.

I heard Emmett leave. _What the hell! no goodbye... I know where he is going, to get in on the action! _

I grabbed Tanya's arm and dragged her out, we ran at full speed to my house. I flew through the door and straight upstairs where I heard a lot of commotion. Everyone other than Aro and Lauren was in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

They just looked at me like I had three fucking heads so I asked again "I said what the fuck is going on?"

Jess finally piped up.

"Aro went in there to see if he could calm her down, but everything is fairly quiet and well... we don't know what to do?"

"Well I'm going in there, that bitch is in my house I'll fucking see to her myself" I staked to the door and kicked it clean off its hinges.

The room was empty and the window was open... them bastards had done one. I looked at Jess she was standing there with a face like thunder. She looked at me and then took off.

Fuck. Shit. Bastard.

I took off after her and Alice was not far behind me, everyone else stayed put. Jess had obviously caught Aro's scent and she was running fast, the fastest I've ever seen her run I mean that bitch is really lazy. She started to slow her pace so did me and Alice.

We were deep in the woods that surrounded the house and we could hear Aro and Lauren moaning and groaning. We all came to a stop as they came into view. They were fucking.

_Jesus, Mary and fucking Joseph. _

I saw the rage in Jess's eyes but she didn't speak. She leapt at them knocking Aro to the ground, Lauren then flew at Jess but before she got to her Alice had gripped her by the back of the head. Aro's fist connected with Jess's face and I aint down for that shit.

I smashed into him at full speed ripping his head off his nasty little shoulders at the same time. Good fucking riddance to that greasy fuck. Jess looked like she didn't give two fucks which I was pleased about I thought he was supposed to be her true mate.

_Obviously not._

I then turned to help Alice out with Lauren; she was cursing us but fuck her. Alice held one of her arms and I held the other, the bitch was now on her knees.

Jess walked up to her with evil dripping from her eyes.

"This is for putting your dirty fucking hands on MY man candy" was what she said before taking Laurens head in both hands and twisted it right off her neck. Alice and I pulled her arms off at the same time.

Now that's how you put the trash out!

When we got back to the house I went straight to liquor cupboard, _Yes_ I'm slowly becoming and ALKA-FROLIC!

I got a glass out but quickly fucked that off and glugged it straight from bottle. I felt familiar strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey" Emmett said quietly against my head as he rested his chin on it.

"Hey, you want a drink?"

"Bella It's barely eleven"

"Ohh... who gives a shit? I don't... do you know what just happened?"

"Yeah Jess and Alice are boasting about it now they seem pretty damn proud of their selves... you should be too. Those two fuckers were basket cases."

I shared a chuckle with him.

"You can always guarantee drama with are motley crew... but just one day... one fucking day I want no drama"

"I know what you mean B and you will get it I promise even if I have to whip all their asses" he promised me.

I turned around and gave him a kiss. I could hear Rose and Vic coming towards us so I pulled away and downed some more vodka.

"Bella, I can't believe you took Aro's head off... you are bad ass" Vic said as she took the vodka out my hand and took a swig.

I heard Edward Holler for Emmett, so he tapped my ass, flashed me a wink and left the kitchen.

"Did he just tap your ass?" Rose asked and started laughing.

I couldn't help but start to laugh with her; it was becoming clear to me that Emmett liked tapping ass.

"It's not the first time either... we kind of 'did it' last night" I admitted.

"Are you serious?" Rose said acting like she was shocked.

"Yeah I'm serious, why the fuck would I lie about that" I giggled again like a fucking school girl.

Victoria patted me on the back "well done h00r... I see it was in fact your panty crickets who got a much need release" she patted me again.

"Vic you're real funny but if you pat me like a dog again, then I'll bite you like a fucking dog" we all started to laugh now.

The rest of the girls joined us and the guys went out to hunt but Edward was hovering round Rose like he was joined to her hip.

"Edward seriously what the fuck are you doing, just get yourself off hunting... Rose will still be here when you get back but I plan on getting my h00rs wasted so you might have to carry her home"

He looked at me "well I've had my orders guess I'll fuck off then" he kissed Rose and left.

We were all sat around the kitchen table and decided we were going to take it turns and admit a secret. Alice was first in line.

She hesitated... "I think I like Carlisle more than just a friend".

We just looked at her in silence I did not expect that at all.

"Wow Alice that's great, does he know?" Kate asked.

"No he doesn't know and I don't know if I want him to know" She looked around us all we agreed not to say anything.

"Ok enough of that, your turn Bella" Alice chirped.

"Hmm ok... me and Emmett fucked in the woods last night" I sighed.

They all fucking congratulated me, _what the fuck!_ We carried on going round. Ange admitted that she slept with Jasper, we all laughed hysterically at that, she would have eaten poor Jazz alive. Jess told us that she let Aro give her some bum love... which she is never going to live down by the way. Tanya told us that she never wanted to be a vampire and when she found out what she was she went to the Volturi but they wouldn't kill her. Kate said she had no secrets we let that slip but we all knew she must have some but we will wait till she is ready to share it. Rose, Esme and Vic had no effin shame we already knew EVERYTHING there was to know about them three.

We all got to just drinking and chatting about shit. Tanya got up, grabbed a bottle and said she needed a bit of time alone. I knew that so I made sure the girls left her alone.

TPOV:

Telling the girls that I basically hated being a vampire was really hard for me to do I knew it wouldn't upset them but it took a lot for me to admit it. This was not a life I would have chosen for myself if I had the choice... but no one gave me that choice. My sister on the other hand was a total different story.

*FLASHBACK*

Kate was pissing me off big time. I mean her fixation with Vampires was getting out of hand. She swore blind that real Vampires existed... I thought it was total bollocks and was seriously thinking about having her committed to some kind of insane asylum. Right now she decided that she knew some "real Vampires" but I wasn't not convinced.

"Well if you know real vampires Kate then take me too them, fucking show me them because I think you are losing your mind" I told her and I was damn serious I won't believe it till I see it.

"Ok... w-when do you want to go?" She asked.

"Well there's no time like the present, do these vampires have names?"

"Yeah Jane and Alistair they are married, nice people and you can't tell they are vampires at all... they just look normal like me and you, although they are a bit on pale side and they have to wear contacts because their eyes are red" She looked dead serious.

I burst out laughing "are you fucking serious Kate? You're telling me they have red eyes?" I laughed again and she was getting pissed off I could tell.

"Tanya why do you never believe a word I say... I'm telling you the truth, why the fuck would I lie about something like that..." I cut her off.

"Because you live in some kind of fantasy land... too much vampire diaries if you ask me" I chuckled to myself again.

"Right get your shit together I'm taking you there now"

I got grabbed my coat and car keys and we set off to wherever these vampires were.

Kate directed me for about half an hour before we pulled up to a massive house which is not uncommon for people to live in here in Pittsford, New York but hell we were way down in the food chain so how she has met people who live this kind of lifestyle is beyond me.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. She just shrugged and exited the car. I got out and followed her up to the front door, she rang the bell.

The door opened and a small woman opened it, she was pale with blonde hair to her shoulders... she smiled a big toothy grin at us.

"Hi Kate, good to see you again" the woman said as she pulled my sister into a hug.

"Good to see you Jane... this is my sister" she looked my way.

"You must be Tanya, great to finally meet you... me and my husband have heard a lot about you"

"Well it's nice to meet you too"

She invited us in and led us through to what must have been the T.V room.

"Have a seat." she said. Kate and I sat down on the cream coloured love seat. She sat across from us on the matching chair.

Just then an extremely handsome tall man with sandy blonde hair and the darkest eyes I had ever seen walk in.

"Kate!" he greeted her fondly. "And this must be Tanya?" he asked, his eyes piercing into mine.

"Yes." All Jane and Kate answered at the same time.

"I'm Alistair, Jane's husband." He took a seat on the arm of the chair that his wife sat in. Even with us formally introduced he still found something about me interesting to look at with a pondering expression. His eyes never left mine. I looked away from the said penetrating stare and back to Jane as she started to talk.

"So, what brings you here today?" she asked.

"Um, my sister... she knows now." I snorted at how dramatic my sister was being. "I told her that you and Alistair were... vampires."

I expected the look on Jane's face to change to shock or anger or some shit but it didn't. And Alistair... he was still staring at me.

Jane looked at me with a small smile on her face. "Research or just pure curiosity?"

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"So she told you, and now you're here... But for what?"

"Comedic purposes." I said trying my hardest to keep a straight face. "I haven't laughed in a long time." I said grinning now.

Now that made Jane's smile falter. Her head cocked to the side. "You find the idea of a... _bloodsucking_ monster funny?" she asked, stressing the word bloodsucking.

"No, a bloodsucking monster would scare the shit out of me." I clarified. "Now the facts that you actually believe you are one, its fucking killing me." I chuckled. Jane looked a little angry now. She remained in her seat though.

I felt Kate grab my arm. I looked at her and she was looking back at me with a warning expression. I shrugged. This shit was getting old already.

"However, you have my older sis here, believing this shit. And even though she's quite gullible, it's reached extreme heights."

I felt her tug at my arm again.

"What?" I asked her. She was acting crazy. "Kate this shit just isn't real. I'm sorry to burst your little fantasy bubble," I waved to them all in the room when I said this, "but vampires. DO NOT exist." I stressed to them.

I was going from humoured to concern. None of them so far had shouted out "Just Kidding" or "Gotcha" like I thought they would at first.

Jane nodded at my rant. She looked to her husband, who, thank goodness, was no longer staring at me. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Jane stood up.

"Kate, would you mind accompanying me to the kitchen to get... beverages?"

I didn't hear my sister's response because once again I was drawn into Alistair's stare. It seemed to incapacitate me. In a sudden flash of movement he was by my side on the couch, running his fingers through my hair.

How the fuck did he do that? For the first time since my sister's fascination began, doubt had set in my mind.

I flinched away from him, relieved that I was able to move. I felt his cold icy breath as he whispered into my ear.

"You have managed to fascinate me in such a short time. That's quite a feat, don't you know?" His fingers twirled in my hair. His nose glided the length of my neck and he let out a low groan.

And I'd be damned if I wasn't getting turned on.

But this fucker was married, and crazy if he thought he could seduce me with his wife in the next room.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting a feel of you." he admitted bluntly. He finally leaned back, giving me some room to breathe. "I like you. You're beautiful, and you have great potential." he licked his lips.

"Potential for what?" I asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"I admire your braveness, you know. And the way you speak your mind... Did your sister ever tell you that it all enhances when you become one of us?" His hand settled on my thigh.

I gulped.

He brought his face close to mine again. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll make this quick."

"Wha-" was all I got out before I felt his hand pushing my hand to the side and his sharp teeth biting down on my neck.

The most excruciating pain seared through my body. I screamed so loudly that it hurt my own ears.

He picked my thrashing body up in his arms and sped out the door. I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to where we were going the pain was consuming that much.

I felt him place me on the ground softly. His hand made soothing strokes from my hairline and down the side of my arm.

I was confused. First he bites me and now he's trying to soothe me?

"What did you do to me?" I managed to ask him in a strangled voice.

"Shh," he said. "This life, it was made for you."

I woke up sometime later. I felt... well I felt better than ever. I sprung up in a movement so fast that I hardly comprehended it. I looked around I was in an unfamiliar woodsy area.

"Finally" I heard a familiar male voice from behind me. In another one of those fast ass moves, I spun around taking a defensive position. "Whoa, easy there. I'm not going to harm you. I promise." And it was hard not to believe Alistair.

I was still pissed though.

"What the hell did you do to me? Where's my sister?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She's with Jane, and as far as I know, she hasn't changed her... yet."

"What the fuck do you mean 'changed her'?"

"Into one of us." I vaguely remember him using that phrase before, but this time it included me.

Slowly, he descended towards me. "You're a vampire now, Tanya."

What?

"What?"

He began to explain all the details and responsibilities that came with being a vampire while I listened in horror.

I didn't want this! I had plans for myself. This isn't what I wanted my life to be.

When he got to the part of the Volturi, I paid close attention. Apparently, they were the rule makers. They say what does and what doesn't. The leader Demetri had a huge intimidating army and they didn't think twice about killing given the opportunity.

Without a goodbye, I took off running, and extremely fast... which surprised the hell out of me but didn't stop me.

The Volturi were the kind of people I was looking for; they would give me an out.

I was in Volterra, Italy in no time, and when I arrived in front of the huge structure I nearly hesitated.

Nearly is the key word.

Inside, I was lead through corridor after corridor until finally, I came to a room. Demetri was huge and intimidating, as were Felix and Alec. Heidi and Chelsea weren't huge, but equally intimidating.

When I told the Volturi what I wanted, Demetri had stalked toward me and in his menacing nature, simply said "No can do."

He told me that I had potential, and he couldn't possibly do away with me. He wouldn't let Felix, who gladly offered his services, do the job for him. My talent allowed me to take over someone's or something's body like and make them do things with them having no recollection of it ever happening.

"I thought this was the kind of stuff you do!" I shouted at them, furious that I would have to live this life.

Felix started towards me, I guess my tone pissed him off, but Demetri stopped him.

"We never waste talent." he said to the both of us shaking his head.

He sent me back to the world, leaving me more depressed than ever. That is until I met back up with my sister. For some reason I was hunting and caught a familiar scent and followed it... it was my sister who was now also a Vampire. Jane and Alistair had changed her not long after I took off.

We talked shit out and decided that we were still sisters at the end of the day and that we would stick together. We had heard that there where a coven of Vampires in Forks, Washington that tried hard at feeding from animals instead of being monsters like us so we went to them. I was surprised that they were all women; seven of them Bella seemed to be the leader of sorts and the rest where cool.

Me and Kate made an immediate decision to stay with them and they were more than happy to have us stay. My life or should I say my existence became more and more bearable thanks to these girls.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As I sat drinking on the front porch of the house with my memories I heard Kate open the door; she sat beside me and put one arm around me. She did not have to say anything we just sat drinking in silence.

That silence was soon interrupted by five people in black cloaks; that I only knew too well.

"Tanya, how wonderful to see you again" Demetri said and offered his hand to me. About two seconds later all the girls were out on the porch behind me ready for whatever the Volturi could throw at us.

_**Thanks again for reading people; please leave a review **____** hmmmm wonder what the damn Volturi want huh? Till the next time...**_


	6. Secrets and Fame

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just like to play around with the characters.**

**Ok I need to thank Jinx0126 big time for help with this chapter she is my SAVIOUR! **

**Thanks to all my girls you know who you are, why you have not had me committed yet for writing this crazy a$$ crackfic I'll never know I love you all hard!**

**A/N: This chapter gets even crazier... you will get it who I'm talking about as you read. I can't mention no names cause I may get arrested or summat lmfao, but you're not stupid and you will figure out who's POV it is first. I also want to say that there will only be 1 more chapter after this maybe 2 before I wrap it up, I think it is time to finish it before it gets too ridiculous lol.**

KPOV

I've seen Boo with that redhead Victoria. He's so into her it makes me sick. What does he see in her? She's hot….but she's no ME. I'M his co-star! The whole world believes that _we're _together, but he won't give me the time of day.

Not since she came along.

The first couple of films we did together weren't that bad. He was civil, if not friendly. I was confident that it was only a matter of time before I could get my claws into him, then I'd be as famous as him, and we'd be one of those power couples. But now…. since he met her, he treats me like I'm fucking contagious or something. I'm used to getting what I want. And I want him.

I have to figure out how to get her out of the picture. I've had him followed for weeks now. He never sleeps, and no one ever sees him eat anything…nothing. How is that possible? If you ask him, he just mumbles off bullshit about a special diet. And god knows, no one in Holly-weird would ever question a diet.

I've played every game I know, but nothing works. Now, my private investigator tells me they apparently have a kid together. Great, _she_ gets to have _him_, and all _I _get is a stack of sickening photos showing their cute little family time together. There's something not right about this situation, though. And there's definitely something not right about that kid.

It was a hot, sunny, gorgeous day; which meant that Boo wouldn't be working today. Come to think of it…..neither would James. I've noticed that neither of them works when it's sunny. When you ask them about it, you just get more bullshit. Now that I think on it, I've never seen James eat either. It's an easy enough thing to miss when you're talking about vain, calorie-conscious actors. But it still makes me suspicious. I think I'll pay a visit to James. It's a sure thing that he'll be home on a day like today.

I was right, James was at home. And he was really fucking happy to see me. Literally, after several hours of going at it without the need for even a five second break….it occurred to me that this guy cannot be human. And when I collapsed on his chest and heard no heartbeat, I knew I was right.

"What are you James?" I asked, looking him in the eyes….which I now noticed were tinged with red.

"You mean you can't guess what I am? Oh, how ironic." he cackled evilly.

He must have noticed my quizzical look with regard to his eyes.

"It's the venom. It makes the contacts dissolve. And yes… they're red." He said in answer to my unspoken question.

"Red... but why?"

"Oh come now… you can't be that obtuse."

"You're a…a…" I stammered.

"C'mon….you know the drill. You have to say it…out loud." he laughed.

"You're a vampire?" I asked, incredulously.

"Well…look who just caught up with the rest of the class."

"And Boo…..he's one too…right?"

"He doesn't deserve the title, but yes. He's weak. He refuses to feed as we're intended; choosing to live off animals. Some ridiculous idea _that woman_ put into his head." He answered, shaking his head in disgust.

"Ah…so SHE's one too! That explains a lot. Hmm…weak you say?" I asked, baiting him. "So you could take him…or her?"

"Easily." he boasted.

"What about their child? I mean…is he something special because he gets it from both parents or something?"

"Child? What are you talking about? a child? We can't reproduce after we're changed. The only way would be to create-" He interrupted his own train of thought with a hearty, sinister laugh "Oh Boo….what have you done! This is too good to be true! I've been waiting for you to slip up…and so you have."

"What are you on about?" I asked crossly. I didn't like not being in on the joke.

"Immortal children. The only way for a vampire to have a child is to create one. Immortal children are illegal in our world. They're an abomination and must be destroyed. The Volturi would never allow someone to turn and keep a child. It's a death sentence for all parties involved." James continued to tell me about the Volturi, how they were the closest thing to royalty in the vampire world; and how they strictly enforced its laws.

"James….you just became my new best friend….with benefits, of course. We need to talk about a little arrangement."

"Anything for you, my dear." He purred.

"Oh don't worry…I'll make it well worth your while. But first…..we need to call your friends in Italy."

BPOV

I had joked last night that I knew everything there was to know about Rose, Esme and Vic. Rose and Esme, maybe….but apparently Vic _CAN _keep a secret. A whole fuckin lot of them…pretty damn well.

Before she could open her mouth to say a word, a guy came tearing out of the house. A guy that I didn't even know was IN my house. I recognized him immediately…who wouldn't? He's a _very_ famous actor.

"Stop! Baby….don't tell them anything! We've done nothing wrong!" he shouted, coming to stand beside her. "He's innocent and we won't let you take him."

"If you even think of touching my baby, I'll unleash hell on you!" Vic growled.

Her hair was wild, and her eyes glowed red even though she's never fed from a human in her life. She was consumed by a different kind of bloodlust…..to protect her baby or die trying. And she wasn't alone…Boo's expression mirrored hers exactly.

In fact, I looked around at all my girls and noticed that we were all on high alert. If the Volturi wanted Vic….they were gunna have to take one hell of an ass kicking to get her. Of all people, Tanya spoke up as the voice of reason. Her history with the Volturi made her more comfortable dealing with them than the rest of us.

"Everybody calm down. Demetri…you and your boys are seriously outnumbered here. So unless you want us to send these guys home to their mates as a pile of purple ash…I suggest you let Vic defend herself."

"I'm sorry, guys." Vic sobbed, turning to all of us. "I couldn't tell you. If you knew, then you'd be at risk too, and I knew I could never let that happen. Rose, Esme….when I convinced y'all to help me find Boo, you thought it was because I wanted to hook up with him, so I never told you any differently. But we had already met. It was fate."

They gazed lovingly at each other, as they told how they met. When he was just getting started as an actor, Vic fell in love with him immediately. She started a blog about him; giving him the nickname 'Boo'….now the whole world knows him as 'Boo'. Her hilariously funny blog made the whole world laugh; and fall in love with him. It was her craziness that helped to make him more famous than anyone ever dreamed.

"When I read the blog, I knew I had to meet her." Boo said, looking at her with a warm smile "I emailed her, and arranged to meet her; _secretly_ of course…for security reasons. From the moment I met her, I loved her. When she told me she was pregnant, I was ecstatic and asked her to marry me on the spot….not that I wasn't going to marry her anyway. But that's when that Peter asshole jumped out of the woods and dragged her away from me. I tried to fight him off, but I was no match for him as a human. I thought she and our child were dead and spent the next three days in agony."

Victoria soothed him as she continued. "I had _just _found out I was pregnant, but when I woke up from the change, my baby bump was much larger…and then the baby _kicked!_ I couldn't believe it." She continued...

"Peter told us all when we woke up from the change, how it actually works. The venom actually burns away all your organs…all your humanity. I didn't dare to hope that he could survive that. But he did, that's why I went away for the first couple of days" she looked to Rose and Esme "The very next day, he was born."

I can't actually believe I'm hearing this; Vic and Boo have some kind of miracle kid. The Volturi still look pissed though... and where is this kid? This shit is fucked!

"He's not an Immortal child. He was conceived by two _fully human_ parents….but somehow…by some miracle he survived my transformation. He's BOTH, fully human and fully vampire. Please….just meet him, and you will see. He feeds like us, but he has a heartbeat and blood running through his veins." Victoria pleaded looking at Demetri. "Please….don't take him from us. He's everything to us."

"I don't think that's an option, a trusted source gave us this information, I'm afraid he will have to be destroyed. Where is he?"

When Demetri and his guard stepped forward, I heard an almighty growl rip through Boo's body as launched himself at Demetri. _Shit. _I pushed my shield out in the quickness to surround us all.

_BOOYA! Get through that you set of douches._

Boo has Demetri in a death grip around his throat growling and snarling... _it's pretty damn sexy if you ask me, but we won't let that thought slip to Vic._

The girls soon followed suit and lunged at the big V... all I have to do is concentrate on my shield to make sure everyone is protected…which I hate. I wanna be in on the action.

Everything was happening so fast that I nearly didn't notice the little guy who was now standing beside me, looking up at me with his big green eyes. There was no mistaking who he was. I just stared at him in disbelief. It's uncanny how much he looks like Boo. I didn't care what was going on…I couldn't tear my eyes away from his gaze.

I understood why his parents would do anything to protect him. I'd known him for 2 seconds and the little bugger already melted me. I thought to myself, _"Aw poor little guy. It must be scary for you to see your Mom and Dad have to fight these douchebags, just to keep you. Don't worry…Auntie Bella loves you and I'll look after you. I'll keep your Mom and Dad safe, too."_ Giving him a wink, I focused harder on my shield.

As soon as I had that thought, he gave me a cheeky, sly grin and set off running towards the fight. I stretched my shield around him, too. I tried to catch him before he got there but damn was he fast; which made me think maybe he _is_ an immortal child because I've never seen a human kid run that fast. He turned to look back at me and I heard his little voice clear as day….in my head. _"Thanks Auntie Bella. You can call me Lil Boo. And I love you too…but don't worry, I'm not scared….I got this."_

He immediately ran right to the centre of the fight. He stood between his Mom and Dad, who were fighting to defend his life, when his sweet little voice penetrated the night air. "STOP! This is bullshit…listen to me!" he said.

In that moment….all of us were powerless to move, or to do anything. Except Vic and Boo…somehow, they seemed immune to him.

"_Lil Boo! Your language!"_ Vic scolded.

"Sorry, mommie…but they're being douches. I think I'm entitled to call it bullshit."

"DO NOT take that tone with your Mother, young man. You may have been tough enough to survive Mommie's transformations, but I'm certain that _my_ hands are hard enough to make that little backside sore. Are we clear?" Boo scowled.

"Yessss, Daddy" he answered with an eye roll. "I'm kinda busy right now though, ok….can I please finish?"

"Carry on…._respectfully_." he said, giving Lil Boo permission to continue.

"You lot have ruled the Vampire world long enough. You're cruel and power hungry and your reign is over. My parents tried to be respectful too, even though you never did a damn thing to deserve it. They tried to appeal to your sense of decency….I guess they didn't realize you have none." He spat.

"Now now Little One." Demetri answered condescendingly. "You need to learn the proper respect for royalty. We were just chatting; no one was being destroyed -"

"Bullshit." Lil Boo growled, "I heard your thoughts. Yeah…that's right I can do that asshole. I know exactly what you were thinking. Right down to killing me and my parents, and all the males of this coven and taking the rest of my Aunts back to Volterra as your sex slaves….you sick fucks!...Um….err….sorry Mommie."

"It's ok _for now_, baby….just do what you have to do and we'll discuss the language issue later." Vic winked at him and smiled proudly, as did Boo.

Turning back to Demetri, he continued, "I heard your whole plan, you smug bastard. I saw your thoughts. Now…you just _try _to see mine." He challenged, holding his little hand out to Demetri.

Demetri can see or even _take_ your thoughts by touch, so naturally he was excited to touch Lil Boo. He thought he would strip him of his thoughts and memories then destroy him quickly in his state of confusion.

But when he touched Lil Boo's hand…he got nothing.

"Can't do it, can you, bitch?" Lil Boo said.

"W-What…I-I don't understand…" Demetri stuttered.

"Our son is quite special." Boo said. "He's unlike anything before him, human or vampire. We discovered quite early on that whatever power he wants, he gets. For instance….you tried to touch him to read his thoughts just now, but you can't. Now try to read mine."

Demetri looked astonished when he touched Boo's hand and again, got nothing.

"Your pathetic little power belongs to ME now" Lil Boo laughed.

"You little shit! _Grab him!_" he commanded.

Lil Boo stood with a crooked little grin just like his Daddy's and his arms crossed over his chest. Before the Volturi could even reach my shield, they all fell down, groaning in pain.

"Ya like that bitches? How does it feel? You came here to destroy us, but we're going to destroy you…and your snitches with you. But before we take you out, know this – when you're gone, we're taking over Volterra and WE will rule the vampire world. The way it's supposed be done…FAIRLY."

"You're all powerless now…_because I say so!_ You're no better than the humans you despise so much, and hunt down for your food. And speaking of weak humans. That's how we're gunna take you out. Street style…just like humans would do. " Lil Boo said, his eyes dancing with mischief. He glanced over to Rose "Sorry Auntie Rose I know you like to give out junk punches like Halloween candy but trust me I got this shit." Rose gave him a loving smile.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a straight razor and set to carving up the Volturi so fast we could barely even see him. Then, as they lay screaming in agony, he took out his little toy water gun and soaked them all; making them wail much louder.

"What the….?" I wondered aloud, sniffing the air. "Is that?"

"Yep… Lemon juice." Vic winked at me and laughed. "Stings like a b1tch."

"Damn…that IS your kid, for sure. No doubt about it!" I laughed.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward gathered the bodies and burned them while Lil Boo climbed into his Daddy's lap, taking 2 Camel Lights from Boo's pocket and they both lit up. It would have been a cute bonding moment…had it not been a little disturbing.

"Boo! You promised y'all wouldn't do that anymore! This is NOT an appropriate father-son bonding activity!" Vic scolded.

"Aw come on baby….just this once. I'm so proud of him. He saved us all, and saved all his Aunts from a fate worse than death... please." He pleaded, with his best puppy-eyes. Of course, Lil Boo immediately followed his Daddy's example and turned the pout on her as well... and Vic folded like a cheap suit.

"Oh, alright! But this _better _be the last one, or else you'll both be looking at a sore backside." She winked.

"_Oooh Promise?"_ Boo laughed.

"Such naughty boys." Vic laughed as well, shaking her head.

Our whole coven spent the rest of the night getting to know our greatest asset, and the sweetest kid EVER. He's hella cool too. And of course, _I'm_ his favourite.

"But what about ME…I'm your REAL Aunt?" Rose whined.

"Sorry Auntie Rose…we bonded... Aunt Bella and me." He shrugged and threw a wink my way. Damn that kid is cute.

"So who's your favourite Uncle, then?" Emmett baited…thinking it would naturally be him, since we're together.

"Uncle Edward." Lil Boo stated without hesitation.

"What the fuck?" Emmett yelled. "Edward….why the hell would he be your favourite?"

"Yeah…I'm flattered and all little Man, but why me?" Edward asked.

"Because…" he answered, shifting his gaze between Emmett and Edward "….besides me and Daddy, Uncle Edward is the handsomest. And he looks a little like me and Daddy, too."

This kid is gunna keep us all on our toes. Volterra is gunna be a TRIP!

**So there you have it crazy right? Please leave me a review of what you thought of this chapter good or bad!**

***smooches* till the next time Laters baby!**


	7. Road Trip

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight or Vampire Diaries; they belong to Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith. I just like to play around with the characters.**

**Big thanks to Sexilexicullen for looking over this chapter for me and putting my mistakes right.**

**Also gotta thank my h00rs for their continued support you rock my socks girls!**

**A/N: As you can tell in the disclaimer that this CRACKFIC is taking a twist I wanted it be a surprise but you know the rules I gotta do a disclaimer. Bella and Rosalie embark on a road trip together for some h00r time if you remember back to the 3****rd**** chapter Bella makes a mental note to have a road trip with Rose well people here it is… and I can assure you this fic just goes from strength to strength from here on.**

**Enough of my ramblings… on with the show.**

**ROAD TRIP PART 1:**

**BPOV:**

"Hurry the fuck up, Rose! Why the hell do you need all this shit? We're going on a road trip. We're not going to fucking New York fashion week!" I screamed at her as I leaned against my brand-spanking-new, ride.

I had purchased my dream car about two weeks before Rosalie's first road trip and mine, together. It's a BMW M6 soft top, which looks slick as fuck. It's sleek, black in color, and has black leather interior.

_It's hawt!_

"Ok-ok…I'm coming now... Jesus Christ, Bella, you're so fucking inpatient; it's unreal," she said while lugging her second suitcase down the driveway.

We were about to embark on a road trip down the legendary route 66—in an actual _car—_ and she's wearing something that looks like it came straight from the catwalk. As she waltzed down the driveway, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"You're wearing a dress, Rose…Are you serious? You're going to be sitting in the CAR most of the time... does it even cover your ass? Go put some leggings on with that shit... I don't want your sweaty cooch making a damn mess on my seats." I smirked at her.

"Fuck you," she simply said while giving me the finger.

I laughed, and again rolled my eyes at her. All my h00rs were standing on the front porch, along with the guys and Lil Boo. I went to hug them all and say my goodbyes as Rose did the same. They all kept saying how much they were going to miss us. And if we needed anything, to just call them and they'll sort it out for us.

_Yeah, like we were gonna need help._

_Geez. _

Then everyone went inside, except Emmett, Edward, and Lil Boo.

"Aunt Bella, I'm really going miss you and Aunt Rose... Are you sure I can't come with you?" Lil Boo asked, pulling out his best pouty face.

"I'm sorry Lil Boo... but Aunt Bella and Aunt Rose are going to have a break, and spend some quality girl time together. 'Cause you know we're BFF's and we need some fun," I explained to him.

"Ok, Aunt Bella, but if you need anything... anything at all you just call my cell... I know people, I can hook you up," Lil Boo said as he gave me a massive cuddle. If I had a heart it would be breaking right about now.

"Alright little guy…hands off my woman." Emmett joked as he came toward me. Lil Boo told him to go fuck himself.

I swear, that kid cracks me up.

"I'm going to really miss you, babe," Em said as he pulled me in for one of his bone crushing hugs. I looked up at him, and he looked genuine, like he was going to miss me. I kissed him but didn't deepen the kiss because I knew we'd have to go fuck somewhere. And my schedule just doesn't support that amount of time right now.

_But…I so wanted that hard dick_.

I shook my head to compose myself.

Rose was dry humping Edward—as per fucking usual—so I told Emmett to go inside and take Lil Boo with him. I watched them walk into the house; I didn't need to see the lust fest that was going in beside me. I went—well ran, and got in my beast of a car.

_Have I mentioned just how much I love this car?_

I cranked the engine on and waited for Rose. I put Pink's album in the sound system, turned it up to full whack, pressed my little button that retracts the roof, and I was ready. By the time I had all this done, Rose was in the car buckling up, and I bet she probably left Edward with a raging hard on.

I looked at her with a big ole cheesy grin. "You ready to rock this shit h00r?"

"Hell to the yeah, sister!" We did a gangster fist bump, and then burst into fits of laughter. I put my beast in drive, and we speed off.

About half way into our first leg of the journey—which was getting to the closest exit for route 66—the sun decided to make an appearance. We had to pull over with the quickness and put our scarves and gloves on. I also threw a blanket over Rose's legs; I did NOT want to see her sparkly cooch.

Us vamps, in sunlight, look like we have been truly VAJAZZLED!

The best part about this road trip is we don't sleep, so we won't have to stay in any skanky motels or eat rat-infested dinners. It's all good times ahead. As we exited onto the famous route, we stopped at a liquor store. Rose went in and came out with a box full of Vodka and Jack Daniels.

"What the fuck, Rose?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…we don't wanna run out of this shit, do we?" she asked as she placed the box in the trunk, after taking a couple of bottles out and handing me one.

We both took a big old drink. The drive so far has been pretty quiet but the more we drank, the more we were laughing and joking. We were having a really good, fucking time. It was dark now, and you couldn't see anything around for miles.

"Hey, Bella…it's pretty fucking freaky in the dark."

"I know, right? I bet that..." My eyes focused on something on the road just ahead, which was the culprit to my speech impediment.

Rose saw it as well, and I knew we were both mentally trying to figure out what it was. As we got closer I _could_ make out that it was a vehicle and there was two figures standing beside it. The car had its hazard lights flashing.

"Should I stop, Rose? Or just keep driving...I know if I was stuck out here, I would be praying to the fucking Lord for someone to help me. The dark scares me ok!"

"Erm... yeah, I think we should stop. I mean, come on Bella, we're vampires what are powerless humans going to do to us?"

I was having so much fun on this road trip with the BFF that I had actually forgotten I was a vampire... what the fuck?

I slowly pulled up next to the car and saw that there were two men—fuckhawt men— standing beside it, staring right at my car. I rolled the window down.

"Hey you need any help?" I asked.

"Umm... yeah, we could use a little help. This piece of junk is worth shit," the guy said as he booted the side of it.

"Whoa…Damon…fucking calm it down. Don't kick my fucking car... what's wrong with you? You need therapy man," the other guy shouted.

"Stefan, stop being such a douche in front of these beautiful ladies." Guy number 1 purred as he turned his head back to me and fucking winked.

"So, what do you boys, need? We're kinda on our way somewhere our-damn-selves," Rose said with attitude.

I slapped her leg. We could be on to something here!

Yeah, yeah, me and my hormones.

"Oh, darling, I'm more than a boy... I'm all man." Number 1 spat back at her.

_Ha! I like him what's his name... Damon? Hmm I'm sure it was Damon._

"What the fuck ever, dick! Do you want our help or not?" she said through gritted teeth.

This Damon guy just gave her the most sinister smile I've ever seen and damn it was sexy. Guy Number 2—Stefan was it? Walked to the side of my car where Rose was.

"I'm sorry about him," Damon said through gritted teeth and pointed to Stefan "My brother and I are on our way to Las Vegas. If you could give us a ride that would be fantastic," he said giving Rose a perfect Colgate smile.

Rose was just staring at him; she was speechless. Rose is never speechless, and that surprised me. She can't be, that just doesn't happen…_ever_!

"Sure…we'll take you to Vegas. That's probably where we would've ended up anyway." I smiled at Damon.

"Thanks, I'll just get my shit out of the junk machine." He kicked their car again. I laughed and looked at Stefan, who was giving Damon the stink eye. I swear if looks could kill…

_Geez, what is this guy's problem! _

I stepped out of the car and opened the trunk, for them to put their stuff in. They just had jackets and duffle bags. Damon spotted the box of liquor.

"You girls plan on partying?" Damon said.

"Hell yeah, we always party... why don't you join in on the fun?" I reached in the box to pull out a bottle for him at the same time he did. Our hands momentarily touched forcing a gasp to escape my lips. And to my surprise his reaction was the same as mine.

He felt ice cold, even to me. How is that possible? In fact, now that I'm concentrating, I can't hear a heartbeat, either. I looked into his eyes and he was staring right back at me with a puzzled look on his face.

He finally spoke. "Sorry. How rude of me…I never asked your names." He gave me a small smile.

"Erm... I'm Bella and that's Rosalie in the car... you're Damon right?"

"That's right. Damon Salvatore and my brother is Stefan." He extended his arm to take my hand. I let him take it and he grazed a kiss on top.

"Well, we better hit the road. Grab a few bottles and get in," I said.

As I got in my driver's seat, my brain was on overload, trying to figure out why Damon felt so cold. Could he be one of us? He had no heartbeat and neither did Stefan. I would get to the bottom of it at some point, but damn I needed a drink.

"Rose, give me that bottle," I said as I snatched it out of her hand.

"Steady on Bella, do you have to snatch?" She snapped back giving me the bitch brow.

I didn't even reply to her. I just downed the full bottle and threw it out the window. It smashed against the junk machine, as Damon likes to call it.

"Whoa... the car Dam… fuck!" Stefan complained from the back seat. He reminds me so much of Edward; bitching and brooding all the time, it's pathetic.

"Shut the fuck up about the car… will you?" Damon spat at him.

"Whoops! Sorry Stefan, but Damon's right. It's a piece of shit; unlike my beast... let's see what my beast can do. Shall we?" I gave them a sly grin, put the car in gear, and my foot to the floor.

My beast was such a sexy ride, and with the speed I was going—now mixed with the alcohol and adrenalin—gave me an orgasm, I think. Well, my body tingled all over… yep I just had orgasm without anyone touching me... good to know.

Rose was comfortable. She knows I am a bad-ass driver, even tanked up. Stefan and Damon on the other hand, were bombarding me with questions... how can you drink that much vodka and still drive like this? Why are you driving so fast? Have you lost your fucking mind...? And then, I heard Damon say to Stefan "I don't think she's human." I slammed on the brakes, the car coming to a screeching halt and turned to face them.

"Well, I could say the same about the two of you... is there any particular reason why you have NO heartbeat and you're freezing cold to my touch?" I blurted out.

They both just stared at me with their mouths hanging open, _literally_

"Don't look at me like that... Damon when our hands touched earlier I know that you figured out what I was… there and then... same as I did you... and don't fucking lie to me."

"Bella, you're right… Stefan and I are vampires too."

Now it was Rose's turn to catch the flies. I hit her under her chin to close her mouth.

"What'cha do that for, bitch?" she snarled

I just rolled my eyes at her.

We talked things through with the Salvatore brothers, and we found out that their species actually burn in sun. The vampires the stories are all about! Maybe they aren't all fiction after all!

They both have these rings that allow them to be in the sunlight. A witch put a spell on the rings to protect their skin from it. They also demonstrated how they transform and shit. They had dark wrinkles around their eyes and they get fangs. It was some freaky shit! I mean, how is it possible that there are different kinds of vamps… and witches… fucking witches? Next they'll be telling us that they run about with Wizards and Hobbits!

We decided that we would get a room at a skanky ass motel after all… where we all sat around the flimsy wooden table drinking.

"So, this witch that cast a spell on your ring... you think she could hook me and Rose up with some of those?" I asked Stefan and Damon.

"Bonnie will do anything I ask her too," Damon said smugly.

"Oh, will she, now? Why don't you give Bonnie a call to get her down here to put some voodoo shit on our rings?" I shot back.

Damon excused himself and went outside with his phone, calling Bonnie I hoped. If we could have these rings that meant we could go outside in the sun and that my friends would just be fucking awesome. If it works I'm buying everyone a ring. I don't even think Lil Boo could hook us up with that shit.

Stefan and Rose were in deep conversation. She wanted a piece of his dick, so I went to join Damon outside.

He gave me a stunning smile when I walked out. He was still on the phone, but he never took his piercing blue eyes from mine.

"Yes…Bonnie…that would be a great help... I'll owe you one... oh and Bonnie… don't tell Elena where we are... we need some space remember... ok, I'll see you in thirty," and with that he ended the call.

"So…" I said nervously.

"Well beautiful, no more night stalking for you... she is doing her thang as we speak, gotta meet her not too far away from here in half an hour... do you run?" he asked mischievously.

"Do I run…you ask? Well I'm the fastest of our coven," I said proudly.

"Let's see how fast you are…" He took my hand, kissed it, and we both set off running.

I was in front, of course I was in front, I'm Bella Swan. Not even a Salvatore could keep up with me. I was laughing at Damon as I slowed down. He looked FUCKED! When he had caught up he claimed that "I maybe faster, but I'm not stronger" and tackled me to the ground. I had noticed that the fresh air had made me feel rather light-headed as he was rolling around on the ground with me. I was laughing bad and so was he, but as he was straddling me and pinning my arms above my head; the laughs slowly melted away as we stared into each other's eyes.

This reminded me of a scene not too long ago with Emmett and me. _Shit Emmett, what the fuck am I doing?_ My brain screamed at me, before I could act on anything Damon was leaning in for the kill.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on," he whispered as his lips met mine.

I kissed him back; his lips were so soft. He grazed his tongue over my bottom lip. I parted my lips to allow his tongue access. His scent was intoxicating, a dark chocolate and whiskey mixed together; I drank him in.

I knew this was wrong because I'm sort of seeing Emmett, but it's not like we're getting married. Plus, I just couldn't tear my lips away from Damon. He was too damn delicious. The kiss started to get heated as his hands were all over my body. Hell, my hands were all over his too, when we heard someone approaching.

Our mouths parted and Damon stood up, taking my hands for me to stand, just before a woman came into view. She was a tiny little thing with long bouncing brown curls.

"Damon," she greeted him.

"Hey, Bonnie…this is Bella," he said pointing at me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Bonnie Bennett." She out stretched her hand to me.

"I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Did you manage to do what I asked you?" Damon asked.

"Erm… yes of course, I did. You know me better than that Damon," she said while reaching into her bag and pulling out two pretty nice rings. "Here, Bella. Try this on."

I took the ring from her and it fit perfectly on my middle finger. "So…if I'm wearing this ring…in the sun…then it won't effect me?"

"Yes, that's correct… Damon told me that you shimmer in the sun instead of burning like him… so I found the right spell and if you wear that you will not sparkle," she explained.

"Thank you so much. This is awesome," I said pulling her in for a hug. Dramatic I know, but I was astounded that she could do this. We will find out for sure if it works at sunrise.

Bonnie left but told me that if I needed any more for the rest of the clan, just to give a call and she would sort it out. I liked her a lot! She was sweet. We decided to walk back to the motel; Damon and I were just talking about everything and anything. He took my hand in his as we walked.

As we approached the room, we heard banging noises. It sounded like fighting, so Damon kicked the door open, only for us to be greeted with a sight that shocked the shit out of me. Rosalie was getting fucked by Stefan, HARD.

The room was a total wreck. I didn't know where to put my damn face. They were still going for it and had no idea that we were here. Damon just turned to me and laughed, which in return made me laugh.

He grabbed my hand, and we got the fuck out of there.

**Thank you for reading please please leave me a review good or bad… *smooches* Laters baby.**

**RECS:**

**I only have one rec this which is by my newly found h00r I love her HARD!**

**Check out "Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips" by the fabulous KrazyK85.**

**It's Dommella and Subward and it is FAN-EFFIN-TASTIC… believe me.**


	8. Sex is Sex

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs too Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing The Vampire Diaries it belongs to L.._

_Big shout out to all my twitter h00rs and my wife kewlwhip76 for her on-going support through my writing._

_Well on with the show guys hope you enjoy._

**RPOV:**

Stefan and I were so caught up in our own conversation that we didn't really notice that Bella and Damon had slipped off. Stefan is great… reminds me a lot of Edward. He's tall, well built with sandy colored hair. His eyes are the most dazzling shade of blue I've ever seen. I just couldn't stop looking at him… he's beautiful.

"So where do you think those two have snuck off too?" I asked him.

"I don't know and I don't care if I'm being honest Rosalie, I'm enjoying my alone time with you." He said giving me a gorgeous warm smile.

I don't know what the hell came over me… It may have been the vodka, but I just lunged for him crashing my lips against his. Thankfully he returned the kiss cuz that shit would've been embarrassing.

_G__eez Rose get a grip!_

I was sitting on his lap kissing him with everything I had. Our hands were fighting with each other's… clothes ripping off piece by piece.

When he stood up he grabbed me by my ass, picking me up. I was now straddling his waist… our mouths still joined in a battle for ownership. There was nothing sweet or loving about this… it was lust filled and pure animalistic… I fucking loved it. Don't get me wrong sex with Edward is epic… he takes his time… but we NEVER do anything spontaneous like this.

Before I even knew what was happening, he had ripped my dress down my chest, exposing my pert tits. He broke the kiss only for his mouth to start an assault on the puppies. His mouth felt amazing on them and I was mumbling shit… not quite knowing what I was saying, it was something like "Yeah… Ohh just like that, yes Stefan" but I couldn't be sure… I was lost in lust heaven.

He laid me down on the table after pushing everything from it… all I heard were bottles and glasses smashing on the floor, and didn't that just spurn me on even more! When I was finally on there he pushed my legs apart with force and peeled my now soaking panties off. As soon as his tongue touched my sex I grabbed fistfuls of his hair pushing him deeper… but no matter how hard I pushed he was never deep enough.

His tongue was flicking over my clit fast; my whole body was trembling when he rammed two fingers inside my core. As he was finger fucking my pussy I took my tits in my own hands tweaking my rock hard nipples. Stefan made a groaning sound that sent vibrations through my whole body. I need to have this man inside me as of yesterday.

"Stefan-I-need you-in me now" I said through staggered breaths.

He looked up at me, his eyes now hooded and dark. I got butterflies in my stomach… I just had a feeling that whatever he was planning in that head of his was going to be amazing.

He pulled me down the table a bit so my ass was right on the edge. I just laid there with my eyes closed waiting. I heard a thud so I bolted upright.

"OWWW… fuck bastard, wanker, shit" Stefan screamed.

I nearly fell off the damn table laughing. He was in a pile on the floor with a chair on top of him. I had to turn around so I could calm myself down. I composed myself and faced him again… he was now trying to get up –stumbling all over the place.

_Looks like the whiskey was__ finally doing its job. _

I got down from the table and offered him my hand –he took it and pulled me to the floor on top of him.

_Look who's in control now bitch! _

I kissed him again as my hand searched frantically for his cock. I found it eventually and damn it was worth the wait… to say it was big was putting it mildly. I placed kisses down his sculptured body till I reached his hard throbbing cock. I started to swirl my tongue around his thick tip, every now and then getting a taste of his chilly pre-cum. I opened my mouth and took him in deep, working my mouth up and down his fat shaft, while my hand was busy rubbing his balls. I decided enough was enough I needed cock… and I needed it now!

I positioned my knees on the floor on either side of Stefan's waist and eased down onto his cock, slowly he filled me up as my pussy molded to his shape. I started to hammer down on his dick like my life depended on it. He felt amazing inside me. He brought his hands up and palmed my tits treating each one equally.

"Fuck yes!" he bellowed as I slowed my pace and started to roll my hips… grinding on him.

He placed his hands on my ass and lifted it up a little. I leaned over and kissed him as he started pounding my pussy. In the blink of an eye he stood up again, never breaking our connection. As he continued to slam into me he started walking over to the bed. I was amazed that he could walk and fuck at the same time… it was quite the ride and quite the achievement in my eyes.

He threw me down on the bed, knelt in front of me, held my legs in the air and started to pump into me again. I trailed one of my hands down over my tit and body to my clit and started to rub it vigorously. When Stefan saw what I was doing he let out a growl and sped up the pace.

"I'm gunna cum" I screamed out.

"Oh fuck… do it baby, cum for me" he snarled.

I let my climax take over. I came so hard I thought I'd gone blind. I felt Stefan's sub-zero wintery cum fill me up. He collapsed on top of me as we both came down from the feeling of euphoria. When he finally rolled off me I stood up and held the wall to steady myself… I needed a drink.

I found an un-smashed bottle of whisky on the floor and took one helluva drink. Stefan lay on the bed spent and I let out a chuckle… he sat up on his elbows.

"That was amazing" he breathed out.

"Yeah, it really was" I plonked my ass down on a chair and let out a sigh.

"What's up? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No no… I'm fine honestly" I flashed him a smile and he instantly relaxed.

I grabbed the bottle and went to lay on the bed with him. We talked about bullshit for what seemed like hours, I was starting to get a little worried about Bella. I excused myself to bathroom and grabbed my cell.

**BPOV:**

Damon and I decided that we'd go for a drive. As we got in the car I started to laugh thinking of Rosalie flat on her back. I mean that shit was funny… and _dayuuuuum _Stefan looked like he had some stamina. _I wonder if Damon has the same amount._ We drove to the nearest liquor store which is miles away… I might add. When I pulled into the parking lot I told Damon to go and get what he wanted and to get me some smokes.

When he was out of sight I pulled out my cell and dialed Victoria's number, I wanted to check in on my girls and boys. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey Vic, how's everything at home?"

"Hi B, everything's fine… Alice is being her nutty self though, she said she had a vision of you and Rose but she won't spill what it is… are you two ok?"

"Erm yeah were fine… we've met some dudes, they were stranded on the side of the road so I'm giving them a ride to Vegas, they're super cool and we get on with them well… really well"

"Oh you met guys huh? I wonder what Emmett and Edward would make of that?" she teased.

"Vic it aint like that… but you know the saying "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" h00r you feel me?" we both burst into laughter.

"Ok I hear you h00r… Everyone is out hunting, so me and Lil Boo are just having some mommy and son bonding" she said proudly.

"Ok well kiss Lil Boo for us… I'm gunna have to go I'll call again soon, love y'all hard"

I ended the call just before Damon got back in the car. He of course had more booze and he chucked me my smokes over. I took one out and lit up. I sat back and savored every drag; I threw the butt out the window and started driving back towards the motel.

"Pull over here" Damon said out of the blue. I eyeballed him but did it anyway.

"Why do you want to stop?" I questioned.

"I need this" he said as he leant over and kissed me.

His lips were still as soft as earlier; I kissed him back with passion as he ran his fingers through my hair. He stopped before I wanted him too.

"Come on, get out of the car" he almost ordered me.

I did as he asked and got out of the car, it was now raining I mean hammering down. He met me round the front of the car and pulled me into another heart stopping kiss, this time the kiss was more desperate and needy.

"I want you Bella Swan" he whispered into my mouth.

Those words alone made my whole body ache for him. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands up around his back holding him flush against me. I could feel his growing erection against my leg, that shit turned me into a horny bitch. I growled and pushed him against the hood of the car, whipping his jeans off at the same time.

I got on my knees and took his beautiful cock into my mouth… and it was beautifully big. While my mouth was busy milking his cock Damon was making all these groaning noises that were making me pool down below… _just sayin!_

I sucked him till he exploded down my throat, I licked my lips and trailed kisses all the way up his body till they were firmly attached to them silky smooth lips of his. He spun us around so I was leaning against the car. He pushed me down so I was sprawled over the front of my car and then he took my trousers and panties off.

He brushed his fingers over my slick folds before bringing his mouth to my pussy sucking and nipping at my clit… _it felt so good_. I weaved my fingers into his hair as I arched my back. I bucked my hips frantically into his face... craving more friction. He pulled away from my pussy, looked into my eyes and gave me a sexy smirk and without me expecting it, rammed his dick inside me.

He was pounding into me at vampire speed, the rain still cascading down our naked bodies. I could hear his wet balls slapping against my ass with every thrust. I couldn't even get a moan out of my mouth –he was fucking me that hard. He turned me over so I was now bent over the hood and slammed into me once again, this time grabbing a fistful of my hair yanking my head back. I let out a growl and pushed my ass back to allow him deeper.

My orgasm was fast approaching and he knew it, I felt one of his hands come around my front and start making circular movements on my clit. I screamed out his name as I reached my climax, he wasn't far behind spilling all his freezing cold cum inside my vag.

Damon collapsed onto my back, so I was now down flat out on the hood of the car. We stayed like that till we came down from the rush of ecstasy. I felt his weight lift from me, he pulled me up into another kiss and I melted into his arms. This man will be my death.

We got back to the motel and thankfully Rose was not getting humped anymore, but she asked me to get her suitcase from the car because basically her clothes were ripped to shreds. I did as she asked and she changed. The sun was just rising on the horizon and I remembered the rings.

"Here Rose put this on" I said passing her a ring.

"Oh man, if this shit works… I'll buy that Bonnie chick a car or a house… something big anyway" She gushed and put it on.

I decided to wear a knee length floral summer dress paired with some cute little flats. Rosalie opted for some kind of micro mini dress that again barley covered her ass. Stefan's eyes quite literally popped from their sockets.

We stood in the shade outside the motel counting down from ten before we would step out into the sun. As we got down to five Rose grabbed my hand, we looked at each other and on zero we stepped out of the shadows.

We didn't sparkle, we didn't fucking sparkle.

Rosalie was screaming and dancing about. I was just standing there looking at myself. How could this be possible?

"Hey Bella look at this" Rose shouted to me.

"I know, how fucking awesome is this?" I said as I turned to face her.

"VAJAZZLE NO MORE" she shouted and flashed her fucking cooter at me. I swear my eyes burnt at the sight.

"Rosalie, what the fuck are you doing? Cover that shit up, have you got any panties on? You scruffy bitch" I snorted and turned around, Stefan obviously was staring her down like she was a juicy steak. But Damon was sitting in the car with his head turned the other way.

_Yeah that's right mister, my cooch only!_

"Oh Bella don't be such a fucking prude, I'm excited that my pussy doesn't shimmer anymore, so leave me alone" She was pissed but Jesus did I ask to see her Minge…? No.

"Whatev's Rose, get in the car… we need to make a move" I ordered her as I slid in the driver's seat. Damon was sitting in the passenger side grinning at me, I flashed him a tit before Rose and Stef got in the back. I laughed when he had to re-arrange his junk. It seemed we were all coupled up for Vegas.

We hit Vegas at dusk we would have been there earlier but we had to stop and hunt. It looked fucking amazing driving towards the strip, all the lights flickering in the distance. I could tell we were all getting hyped because once again the booze started flowing. We were laughing and telling lame ass jokes. Damon kept winding Stefan up bout a bunny boiler back in mystic falls where they live. She's called Elena and won't leave Stef alone. She's a twin and the sister Katherine is apparently hot on Damon's tail too.

_**Well there you have it peeps please review. Till the next time *smooches***_


	9. An Unexpected Vision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight; everything belongs to the ever so fabulous SM, I just enjoy playing with the characters.**

**Some cyber trolls have been on my case saying that this fic is a MOCKERY of twilight. I do not believe that's the case it is a crackfic from start to finish. And I happen to think it is fun so there.. *sticks tongue out* LOL.**

**Big shout out to all my h00rs on twitter I flurve y'all hard you know that. **

**Alice POV:**

To say things have been quiet without Bella and Rose is well... the understatement of the fucking century. We don't do anything at all, well we hunt but that's it. Emmett and Edward are moping about, pining probably it's pathetic. They have only been gone two days but we do miss them; they are the life and soul of the party. Bella gets me, and I miss her ass!

Jess and Ange decided to take off for a few day's themselves, Jess said she needed some heed space after all that shit with Aro and Lauren but whatever I ain't fucking interested in them fuds right now.

I had a vision last night of Bella and Rose and well I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I saw them with two men in a rat infested motel drinking, then my vision changed and I saw Bella having sex with one of them, and then it flickered to them in Vegas but it wasn't very clear because they hadn't decided exactly what they were going to do whilst there. Talk about nipping my heed! Fuck maybe I should just go drink vodka; I can't see anything on that shit.

So now Emmett, Edward, Esme, Vic, Boo and Lil Boo are on my fucking case wanting to know what I saw, and Carlisle is doing his nut and pushing me for information, but even with my feelings for Carlisle growing I just can't tell him yet. I'm not fucking telling the rest of them either anything though unless they get into any fucked up situation, then I will have to spill... maybe I'll leave the bit about Bella getting fucked by a stranger out of the conversation though.

I was lying on my bed trying to figure this stupid vision out and try get something else but it was useless they are on a road trip they won't be making definite decisions, which sucked ass, I need to know more. I closed my eyes wishing that I could sleep, I heard Carlisle enter the house downstairs, and I sighed knowing he was probably coming to try get me to spill the details of the vision. My feelings for Carlisle have been getting stronger every time I see that beautiful face of his.

_Damn that perfect face!_

I don't know why I'm only now getting these feelings, it might be cause he helped me earn twenty million bucks who knows. I sighed again, what if he doesn't like me the way I like him? I haven't really had a male figure in my life as a vampire or when I was human so these feelings are still new to me. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I shouted for Carlisle to come in... I knew it was him obviously.

"Hey Alice everything OK?" He asked as he perched on the bed.

I sat up and rested my back against the headboard "Aye I'm good just trying to figure out the vision I had of Bella and Rose... it's making my heed hurt." I rubbed my temples. Why does my accent come out more when talking to this lot?

"I'm sure their fine, just don't think about it too much... you know you will have more visions of them while their away and everything will fit into place... you'll see. I'm sorry for putting pressure on you about the vision, I know you need time to work this out first and I know when you can tell me... you will" he patted my leg and I secretly wished he was patting somewhere else if you know what I mean.

"I know I just worry about them, they're my girls... hey you wanna go hunting? I need to get my mind off this shit," I gave him a little smile.

"Of course I thought you were never gunna ask" We both chuckled and set off for the forest.

Hunting was fun, it always is with Carlisle, we copped a couple of deer, it wasn't much but it quenched the thirst. After we fed, I asked Carlisle to teach me some fighting techniques which he did and I was getting pretty good. My reflexes were fast and Carlisle says they're only getting better and the more we train the faster I will become. When we got back to the house Vic and Boo had gone somewhere "quiet" which meant they were fucking and left Esme keeping an eye on Lil Boo.

I told her I would take over watching him while herself, Tanya and Kate went hunting. Lil Boo doesn't need a babysitter of sorts but he is unpredictable so Vic and Boo prefer him to be watched.

Lil Boo was sat in the T.V room watching "Scarface" again.

"Say hello to my lil friend" I heard his angelic voice say. I laughed he was too cute even quoting Tony fucking Montana. He whipped his head round when he heard me.

"Hey there wee man, you good?"

"Yeah I'm OK thanks Auntie Ali... how are you, I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about one of your visions, they think I don't hear them which is bullshit... so spill it I need to know what's wrong with Aunt Bella and Rose" he said giving me his puppy dog eyes that no one can refuse.

I sat on the sofa and he came up and sat on my knee. I told him the basics, I don't think his little ears are ready for hearing about Aunt Bella's sexual endeavours just yet, even though I know he would be OK with it seen as though he ain't really into Emmett.

He seemed really concerned about the girls and wanted to phone them, but both their cells rang onto voice mail which resulted in Lil Boo crushing his cell in his hand through anger, _why the kid even has a cell phone is beyond me._ He was really pissed, not with Bella and Rose but with the guys they were with. I now regret telling him, who knows what he will do when they get back.

"Thanks for being honest with me Alice, I won't tell anyone else I promise" He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

When Lil Boo climbed off my knee I instantly felt lighter not in a physical way but a mental way. I shrugged it off as I watched Lil Boo go upstairs. I figured he was going to the bathroom or to get a book, he likes being read too.

I was deep in thought again as Vic and Boo came into the room freshly fucked. Vic asked where Lil Boo was, I told her he was upstairs and she set off to get him. Boo took a seat on the other sofa with his famous crooked smile plastered on his face and well we all know why he's smiling. I was staring it him, I just couldn't help it he is gorgeous... jaw porn... _just saying!_

"ALICE... BOO" we heard Vic scream down the stairs.

Boo and I shot upstairs to her, she was pacing the length of Lil Boo's room.

"Where the fuck is my child Alice?" she screamed in my face.

"I swear he came up here I thought he was getting a book."

"Well does it look like he is here, fuck Alice where is he" she looked like a woman possessed her eyes glowing red just like when we took on the Volturi, her hair wild.

_I think she is going to kill me._

"Vic calm down, he is probably playing one of his bullshit tricks on us... we will find him" Boo cooed at her.

Then a thought just went off in my head like a fucking light bulb going off. That little bastard took my visions when he kissed my cheek, how could I have been so damn stupid... I'll kill him.

I told Vic and Boo what happened... EVERYTHING. They finally calmed down and we set off to look for him.

**Lil Boo POV:**

I know my Mom and Dad are going to be pissed when they find out what I have done; hell I think Alice will try to kill me. I need to use Alice's visions to check on my two fave Aunt's I need to know they are OK. So I took her power, went upstairs and straight out of the window. I have come to Aunt Bella's meadow its peaceful and only me, Bella and that douche Emmett know about this place. He won't think of looking for me here his head is too far up his ass missing Bella to even notice that I've gone or people will now be searching for me.

I've never used Alice's talent before so this will be an experience. I sat in the middle of the meadow and got myself in "the zone". I saw nothing, yeah great talent Alice it blows monkey nuts. I was just about to get up and head home, when I started to see something.

It was a blur but I could make out Aunt Bella I would know her anywhere; she was in Vegas... a hotel room with a guy. Rose was nowhere in sight. The vision flickered again and now there were more people in the room with Bella and the dick. They were drinking and dancing it looked harmless enough, at least I know that she is OK.

Then the vision changed again Bella and the dick where staring into each other's eyes, but something was off about this. The guy's pupils where doing some weird shit as he whispered something to Aunt Bella. I could make out the words, give in, hunt, temptation. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I focused harder and the vision changed once again, they were now in a bedroom and there was a human guy laid on the bed.

The final vision I had sent me over the edge, it looked like Aunt Bella was kissing the human but when she lifted her head... her eyes were bright red and she had blood dripping from her chin. That was it I needed to get her, that bastard has made my beautiful Aunt turn to the dark side.

I used my creeper skills that I learnt from Jasper, to creep around to Emmett's place and I peered through the window, that fat ass was laid on the couch watching some bullshit on T.V looking real sad. I giggled sinisterly to myself while I broke into the garage, Emmett is a first class douche in my eyes, but damn he has nice rides.

I opted for the Ferrari it was the fastest and I needed to get to Bella sooner rather than later. I hot-wired the fucker and drove out of the garage, it's loud too so I wasn't surprised when Emmett's face was in the window looking out. I gave that jack ass my middle finger and sped away, I know he was behind the car running but the fat fuck will get tired after a bit. So I put the pedal to the metal and left him for dust. I knew I would have to stop at some point and steal razor blades and lemon juice, because that fucktard with my favourite Auntie was gunna get CUT, I ain't down with that shit. He has messed with the wrong coven.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and please stick with me because the next chapter is my FAVE chapter from this whole thing :) smooches till the next time!**


	10. First Time For Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight; Everything belongs to the fabulous SM, I just like to play around with the characters.**

**Big thanks to sexilexicullen for looking over this chapter for me, your a life saver.**

**Big shout out to all my Twitter h00rs you rock my socks on the daily.**

**I know updates for this fic are few and far between but I got that much going on with other fics that I hardly find the time to write this but I promise I will try harder. I don't think there will be many more chapters though but we'll see.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers you make my day :) **

**BPOV:**

Las Vegas was truly fucking stunning, and the suite we'd rented at "Caesar's Palace", was even better. The private elevator opened up straight into the suites' foyer. The main living area was kitted out with a large sectional sofa, a TV that would give Emmett's a run for its money — Emmett's is a 60", I think.

It had a beautiful open fireplace and its own bar. The decor was gold, red, and creamy hues.

Overall, it was very plush and overpriced.

Rose and I got a tiny bit over excited, while we ran into the bedrooms, which were equally as beautiful as the living area. We jumped on the huge beds, and I'm going to have to invest in one of those bad boys.

Stefan and Damon went straight to the bar. I mean, where the hell else would a pair of drunkard vampires go?

When Rose and I had changed into more suitable attire, we met the guys in the foyer. And fuck me was it a glorious sight to see – they both looked amazing. Both similarly dressed in black suits. Stefan had his shirt buttoned up with a thin tie and the jacket closed. Damon had the jacket open with three buttons of his shirt undone. I could see a little mound of his chest hairs and I'm sure my tongue was hanging out, drooling like a mutt.

"You ladies ready to win some serious cash?" Damon asked and then flashed me that panty dropping smile of his.

"How do you know we're gonna win, Dick?" Rose fired at him; I chuckled because I don't think she likes him at all.

"I just know sweetheart," he said mocking her.

A few more stupid ass words were said between the two of them, before we linked arms with our respective partners and left the suite to check out some casinos.

Damon was shit hot at poker and had already won over two hundred grand; we had only been in the Bellagio for a couple of hours. Stefan was a dab hand at the craps table and had also won a large amount of cash, but, of course, I wasn't paying much attention to him. My eyes were firmly fixed on the blue eyed stud that just oozed sex, he was dripping in it.

After Damon had won another sixty grand, he'd gathered quite the audience of partygoers. He suggested that we go back to the suite to party and the drinks were on him. Of course, everyone around the table wanted to join in the fun. I asked Rose and Stefan to join us, but they were enjoying themselves and said they would be back later.

The party was in full swing. The music was blaring, and drinks were flowing. I was dancing with Damon, when a guy approached us, saying that he was with part of a stag party and asked if the rest of the guys he was with could come up. Damon said, "The more the fucking merrier".

I was almost sucking Damon's face off, when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Bella... Bella Swan is that you?" The voice asked.

I slowly pulled my lips away from Damon's, which was easier said than done. Did I tell you how soft his delicious lips were? My eyes met with a familiar pair of hazel orbs that I haven't seen for fifteen years.

"Oh my God... It's you, how can this be... you... you died," he said totally panic stricken.

"Mike," I acknowledge barely above a whisper.

Mike motherfucking Newton was standing before me. The guy I spent four years of my life with before that fatal night when I became what I am. How the hell was I supposed to explain to him why I still look twenty fucking one, when in theory– I should be and look like I'm thirty fucking six? I'm screwed!

He was staring at me like I was a ghost, confusion written all over his face. He didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or pissed off. I could see tears starting to form in his now glassy eyes. He was blinking, trying to hold them back.

I reached out to touch his arm "Mike it's me ok... I'm not dead please let me explain."

As my hand brushed against his arm, he gasped and flinched away from me. That hurt me inside but I wouldn't expect anything else. I vanished off the face of the fucking earth, so I'd never have to have this moment with him.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" I heard Damon ask.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go and talk to Mike in the bedroom okay?" I gave him a smile; he nodded.

When we got into the bedroom, I sat myself down on the bed. Mike was pacing the room and holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. I didn't speak because I honestly was lost for fucking words. All I know is… I felt obliged to tell him the truth.

"Bella, I really don't know what to say or where to start," he finally spoke.

"I don't know either Mike... but I do want to apologize. First for just leaving without a word. If I could've come back to you I would have. Something happened the night of Heather's twenty first..."

He cut me off. "You're damn right it did. You disappeared. No phone call or text... nothing. I spent days, weeks, months, fucking years looking for you." He let out a shaky breath. "Why? How could you leave me like that?"

"Mike I'll tell you everything… just please sit down."

He sat next to me but not too close. He was looking at me like I had the fucking plague. I told him everything that happened from the minute he hung up the phone that night. He didn't believe a word I said and to be fair—If I was in his position I wouldn't either.

"Vampire... a fucking vampire? Bella, you don't think I actually believe that bullshit do you? Just admit that you never felt anything for me and you looked for an easy way out." He let out a chuckle.

Before I could speak, Damon was in the room gripping Mike by the throat against the wall. He did this weird thing with his eyes while telling Mike that he would forget about this conversation and to lay on the bed in silence.

To my surprise Mike did EXACTLY what Damon asked of him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I grabbed Damon's arm.

"That, Bella, was me saving yours and my ass from exposure. Do you honestly think he wouldn't have run back out there at the first chance he got telling all them douche's that you claim to be a vampire, huh?" He quirked a brow at me.

Everything was quiet now, so I knew there was only the three of us in the suite.

"Fair enough, but what the hell did you do with your eyes? And why is he doing what you tell him?"

"I compelled him…My species of vampire can use the art of compulsion to make people forget or believe anything you want... It comes in handy for situations like this."

"So, you can basically control someone using your eyes?" I quizzed.

"Correct," he said seductively as he came towards me.

Those plump silky soft lips of his were on mine. Once again my whole body melted into him. He pulled away from me to gaze into my eyes.

"Bella, give into your thirst. You don't have to hunt like a predator to give into temptation...just try it. You might even like it," I heard Damon say as I looked right back into his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, all my senses were heightened. I could hear a strong heartbeat; my eyes followed the low thudding sound. I saw Mike lying on the bed, but most of all I could see a prominent vein in the side of his neck pulsating... inviting me to it.

I didn't want to startle Mike, so I walked steadily over to the bed and sat down gently. He looked at me and smiled. I mouthed the words, "I'm sorry", before climbing up his body and peppering him with kisses. I kissed his lips, and he responded by kissing me back. I pulled away to kiss down along his jaw line and up around the back of his ear. I ran the tip of my nose along the vein, inhaling his musky scent at the same time. Venom encased my whole mouth as I cocked my head a little to the side, lining my razor sharp teeth against the contour of the vein.

I pierced the skin. As soon as I tasted the first drop of blood, it was like an electrical current shot through me, bringing my dead, soul-less body back to life in the most fulfilling and orgasmic way. The smooth red liquid flowed down my throat with ease. I noticed that Mike was starting to struggle below me, so I used my full strength to hold him still as I drained him.

I could sense that someone was watching me intently, so I looked up through my lashes to see Damon watching me. I say watching, but it was more like studying. I grinned at him, while I ran my finger up over my chin to catch the blood from dripping and sucked it seductively from my finger. He let out a growl, so I knew he liked it.

I felt so damn horny drinking Mike's blood, that I slipped my hand under my dress and started to tease my pussy. Mike had gone limp, and I knew I had nearly drunken all of him.

The last mouthful, I kept in my mouth and signalled for Damon to come to me; he did. As he went to kiss me, I let the blood trickle from my mouth to his, and then kissed him hard and forceful.

I was strong now, the strongest I've ever been. I slammed Damon against the wall, kissing him desperately, as my hands tangled and pulled on his hair. I yanked his head back so his neck was exposed and began an assault on it.

I needed more skin to kiss and feel, so I ripped his shirt off and let out a snarl. I started kissing his chest and his fine looking abs. His pants were next, because let's face it; they were blocking my way to that beautiful big cock. Once I released that perfect peen; it was deep down my throat with his hairless balls whacking against my chin. And for some reason that shit made me hornier. I found my hand creeping its way back down to my drenched pussy.

I couldn't take this foreplay any longer. It was driving me nuts. I needed cock now before I spontaneously combusted.

"Damon, fuck me now... and I want it hard," I ordered him after easing off my suction pump of a mouth from his dick.

He didn't disappoint. He grabbed me by the hair and roughly pushed me so that I was bent over. I obviously went one step further and placed my hands – palms down on the floor in front of my heel covered feet.

His fat cock found my slick hole straight away and filled me up. He thrust in and out of me, like a fucking jackhammer, and my body jolted with every pump. I was screaming in ecstasy. It was good but I needed more – I needed to be in control.

There was a sofa under the window at the far side of the room. I pulled away from him and threw him onto the sofa. He was sitting on the edge as his cock stood to attention, waiting for my eager pussy. I stood over him with my back to him and lowered my aching cooter onto him, engulfing every inch of that stone cock.

I slammed up and down on his dick rapidly. His cock was so deep inside me that it could've damaged a kidney if I fucking had any. I felt my creeper hand move down to my clit again. I swear it has a mind of its fucking own. I was rubbing it feverishly, as Damon reached around and started to pull on my rock hard nipples.

My climax came almost immediately, and I cried out as I squirted all over the fucking place.

_Dayuuuuum did I just fucking squirt? I did... whoo GO ME!_

I rolled off Damon's cock and ended up spread eagle on the floor. I couldn't walk, talk—hell, I didn't even know my own name right now.

"That was sexy as fuck... no one has ever squirted on me before."

"MmmHmm" was the only noise I could make.

I laid there for what seemed like forever, spent on the hotel bedroom floor. I was thinking, but all I could think of was blood. I needed human blood fast. My eyes found their way to Mike's lifeless body on the bed and I felt no remorse.

I finally managed to drag my ass off the floor and have a quick shower. And I remembered my name at some point too.

I threw on some dark wash jeans and a white tank top. Just as I was putting my shoes on, I heard the elevator doors open. My eyes shot to meet Damon's. We were just about to stand up to go see Rose and Stefan, when we heard...

"Come on, motherfucker... Where the hell are you? And where the fuck is my Aunt Bella... You messed with wrong Vampires, jackass!"

**Thank you for reading, please leave me a little review... good or bad. *smooches* till the next time...**


	11. Facing The Consequences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs to the fabulous SM.**

**Big thanks to Pixiebella for looking over this chapter for me you rock!**

**There will only be 2 more chapters of this fic. I'm sorry but I just have that much going at the moment I just can't keep up to it.**

**On with the show **

**BPOV:**

"Who the fuck is that?" Damon asked angrily.

"My nephew, I'd know his voice anywhere" I admitted.

I was in full panic mode as my eyes cast over Mike's dead body –what the fuck was I supposed to say to him? Lil Boo may only be a child but he's a smart ass kid and he's dangerous. I told Damon to stay in the room and hide the body, he protested but finally gave in and agreed to stay out of the way while I spoke to Lil Boo.

I opened the door out into the living area and when I did, Lil Boo was standing there facing me, with a look of disappointment written all over his flawless face. In true Lil Boo fashion he held a razor blade in one hand and his toy water pistil in the other –I knew that the pistil was full of lemon juice.

"Hey little guy... how did you get here? Did Mommy and Daddy bring you?" I asked as I gave him a big smile. That smile soon faded when I could hear his thudding heartbeat and the blood flowing through his veins.

"I brought myself here Bella... I stole Alice's vision to check on you and Rose but instead I saw my favourite beautiful Auntie sucking the blood from some poor guy. What the hell happened to you? Why would you do that? I know it has something to do with that motherfucker stashed in the bedroom... just let me at him" Lil Boo screamed before he started running for the bedroom.

I grabbed a hold of him before he got to the door… he was thrashing about in my arms. I had to let him go because my instincts were coming to the fore front of my mind and there's not a chance in hell I would hurt my little guy.

Damon came through the door and Lil Boo lunged at him knocking him to the floor.

"Bella get this fucking kid off me now before I do something I may regret." Damon screamed.

"Come on fuck face... fight me, you think it's ok to corrupt my aunt into drinking human blood when in all her existence she's never killed one person until she met your fucking kind... imma cut you douche" Lil boo said through gritted teeth.

"Your gunna cut me? You're a child you can't do shit to me... Bella had a right to know how it feels to drink human blood. It's what she's designed to do. I might have used a little compulsion on her... but look at her… she's looking radiant don't you think?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Ok boys let's cool things off. Lil Boo I'm not quite sure what happened or what came over me to drink human blood but I liked it... I feel thirsty real fucking thirsty but yet I don't want to prey on innocent victims" I said confusing myself in the process of my words.

Lil Boo looked at me in utter disgust. I hated it… he's my gorgeous little nephew who maybe one crazy ass fuck but he is still my own and I can tell that he's so disappointed with me right now. Maybe this is what I needed to do... do the things that came naturally to me... let my instincts take over instead of fighting them every minute of every day? I mean it got better with time but still I thought that feeding from animals was satisfying... how wrong was I? I am a born predator, designed to kill.

The feeling I felt drinking human blood was like no other. It brought every bone, muscle, vein, organ in my body raring back to life. The whole thing was so erotic and orgasmic I felt sexy as hell and I felt satisfied... for once in my vampire existence I felt whole and full... I was no longer an empty shell.

The thing that scared me the most was going home; everybody was going to be so disappointed in me... well maybe not Jess and Ange they'll be all for this shit. Emmett will probably hate me… which I can live with but Carlisle will be the one that will be the most hurt and upset by my actions. He was the one that taught me all I know and stuck with me when he could have thrown my ass out and let me make my own way in this life. It made me feel sad thinking about it and I decided that there was no time like the present to go home and face this head on.

I know I should hate Damon for doing this to me but I don't... I needed this I don't know why but I did. I went into the bedroom and gathered mine and Rose's shit together at full speed –I was done in three seconds. I also wrote Damon a quick note with my cell number on it because I'd like to see him again.

When I came out of the bedroom I grabbed Lil Boo and made a run for it. I didn't wanna stick around for Damon to compel me to stay and I know I'm faster than him so I just took off with Lil Boo under my arm. The heat radiating from him was intoxicating and venom was overtaking my mouth but I put that shit to the back of my mind because I would NEVER harm my little fella.

I caught Rosalie's scent and followed it back to the Bellagio. I was in and back out again with her in a nanosecond she didn't know what the fuck was going on and I wasn't going to explain till we were in the car heading home. I knew she saw my eyes though because she kept giving me the "I know what you've done" look.

"How the fuck did you get here Lil Boo?" I asked him as we all climbed into my BMW.

"I jacked Emmett's Ferrari and drove here" He said wearing a cheeky grin.

My jaw dropped to the floor "You Jacked Emmett's Ferrari? He's going to kill you... where is it?"

"It's round the back of Caesars Palace and quit your shit talking Bella after he sees the state of you... all thoughts that douche had about killing me will be a distant fucking memory" He spat at me.

"Ok you've made your point little man, let's just get the fuck home so I can face the music" I said as I set off towards the hotel hoping I wouldn't see Damon.

As soon as Lil Boo sped off in Emmett's car Rose was on my fucking case.

"Look Bella you better spill it in the quickness, your eyes are bright red... what the fuck happened" She glared at me from the passenger seat.

"Ok Rose I'll explain but I don't need your lectures alright" I gave her a weak smile.

"I promise not to lecture you I've got a feeling that you'll have plenty of those when we get home"

"Here's the deal... Mike Newton turned up at the party we had and well I'm supposed to be dead to him so he didn't take it very well" Rose gasped "I know right so there I am sucking Damon's face off when I hear his voice a voice I aint heard for 15 years. I ushered him into the bedroom to try explain to him why I still look twenty one and well to say he didn't believe I was a vampire is like me saying the pope aint catholic."

She cut my ass off "You told him you're a fucking vampire? What the actual fuck Bella... you have put not only yourself but the rest of us at risk are you fucking retarded?" she huffed out.

"Oh Rosalie, calm the fuck down will you, so anyway... Damon came in the room and pushed Mike up against the wall and then did this weirdo shit with his eyes –telling Mike to forget what I had told him and to lay on the bed and Mike did exactly what Damon asked which was strange" Rosalie looked totally baffled.

"I asked Damon what he did and he said he used the art of compulsion to make Mike forget... I shrugged it off. Damon said he was doing it to protect me. Then he kissed me and of course dazzled me so I didn't realise when he compelled me to let my natural instincts take over and not to forget what I'd done." I stopped for a moment to let that register.

When I explained the rest of it to Rosalie she didn't really know what to say to me so the rest of the drive back was eerily quiet. It gave me time to think and the more I thought about the fucked up situation the more I started to regret it.

When I woke up as a vampire and finally came to terms with what Carlisle and fucking douchward told me... I swore to never return to England due to the fact so many people I cared and loved were there. I didn't want to hurt them and I would keep myself and other vampires away from them in order to protect them. What I just did at that hotel was kill Mike who I knew loved me with all of his heart… still I believe to this day.

As I thought about this it was becoming clear to me that I am weak and selfish and I protect nothing apart from the fact that I am a vampire. I'm fucking pathetic and it's all Edwards fault… he made me like this so my actions… I blame on him. We've gotten along in the past but now I see how he's ruined my life. He took everything away from me and now I'm stuck frozen in time never moving forward.

_Fuck you douchward!_

"Who's douchward?" Rose asked.

_SHIT! Did I really just say that shit out loud?_

"Erm... no one I'm just mumbling to myself... Ignore me I'm still a bit fucked up with what's happened." I lied through my razor sharp teeth.

She just nodded I think she's pissed with me and she has every right to be… I'm pissed at my damn stupid self. I needed to hunt quickly before I drag some poor bastard into the woods and drain the life out of them. Rosalie agreed and we found some woodland area to hunt in. I found a deer and that shit tasted disgusting but I drunk it anyway making a mental note to break into the hospital and grab some O positive or some shit.

I craved for human blood and I didn't like it one bit even though I knew how it tasted and I wanted it... BAD. I'm stronger than that so we carried on the journey home without incident.

As we pulled up to the big house in Forks, Emmett's Ferrari was out front so Lil Boo was obviously back –how he drove that I'm yet to find out. Rose got out and waited for me to exit the car but I was stalling.

About three minutes later I sucked it all up and made my way into the house. Everyone was sitting in the family room staring at me in the doorway. I had my head down as I really didn't want them to see my eyes.

"Bella look at me" Carlisle asked.

I raised my head slowly until my eyes fixed on Carlisle's eyes... everyone made collective gasps. I felt like a fucking imposter in my own house or a fucking freak show.

"How did this happen Bella? I thought you were better than that" Emmett said coldly.

"You know I aint even gunna bother to explain to you... I mean Lil Boo has probably filled you in on every detail. I fucked up I know this and none of you can be more ashamed of me then I am of myself. So save your fucking preaching for another day and leave me the hell alone" and with that I stormed off like a petulant twelve year old.

I flung my body onto my bed and silently sobbed into my pillow, then I remembered my mental conversation from the car and I got angry. I flew down the stairs into the family room and gripped Edward.

"YOU... YOU did this to me you bastard... I never asked for this but yet you went and fucking bit me anyway, turning me into a monster." I growled.

"B-Bella... I'm sorry... I-I can't apologise enough" He choked out.

"Sorry is not fucking good enough anymore Edward... I killed a man I once loved and swore to protect yesterday... do you know how that feels? Have you killed someone you loved Edward? Have you?" He shook his head no "Well you wouldn't have would you, you probably just bite them and lead them into this damned eternity... you make me sick. The only thing stopping me from ripping your fucking head off is Rose and Lil Boo or else your ass would be dust!" I snarled at him.

"You stay away from me and my house from now on... I never wanna see your face again understand me" He nodded his head again as I picked him up and threw him across the room, his body smashed through the window.

He jumped straight back up onto his feet and into a protective stance growling and snarling. I stared right into his eyes as he stared back. It was intense but I meant business and if he didn't leave I'd kill him... I've already killed once what's it matter now. After one minute twenty three seconds Edward took off running.

I turned around and the rest of the guys were just sitting there. I don't think they had anything to say or they were scared of me... I was a woman crazed.

"Look guy's I'm sorry about that, but I mean it I don't want that man in my house and well… if any of you have a problem with that then you can leave the same way he did." I announced and went to the kitchen.

Of course I went in there for a drink and I needed a fucking strong one. I sat at the table drinking one bottle after another trying to forget what I'd done but it wouldn't go away. As much as Mike's blood satisfied me in a way I never thought was possible the picture of his lifeless body would be etched in my head forever.

I don't know how long I was drinking or how much I had drank but when I stood up my head was fucking spinning. I took one step and kinda leaned off to one side causing me to fall flat on my face. I rolled over onto my back and just laughed. I was laughing pretty hard too and if I still had a bladder I would've pissed myself for sure.

"Bella, what the fuck are you ok?" I heard Emmett say.

"I'm furrkkinnn fine big bhhoy" I slurred –fuck I was drunk.

I felt his big strong arms scoop me up into his embrace. I nuzzled into his neck and felt home but most of all I felt safe from myself and what I was capable of doing. I know Emmett would NEVER let me do anything like that so if I was with him I Knew I was in safe hands.

I brought my face closer to his –hesitating in case he wasn't into me anymore but he leaned towards me so I took that as an invite and pressed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss and our tongues danced once again.

"Damon" I moaned into his mouth.

His lips came to an abrupt halt.

_Shit!_

**Thanks again for reading, please leave me a review.**


	12. Making Amends And Moving On

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight or The Vampire Diaries the rights belong to SM and L J Smith.**_

_**So this is the final chapter in this wild ride of craziness. I have so much going on and other fics I'm more committed to that I've had to finish this. Maybe in the future I will write a sequel but I want to get all my others finished first.**_

**I need to thank my girls, kewlwhip, pixiebella, parsonsapril, robinsff, kierratcm, roon0, mydaughterbella, sleeptalker1, nutellaval, jasperswoman, AiculAiram and all the rest of my h00rs on twitter for always supporting me and getting me through my little mental breakdowns. Also a BIG CONGRATS to parsonsapril who had a little baby, Carter earlier this month. He is just gorgeous.**

**So here we are the last chap *sobs***

**BPOV:**

_Shit!_

I felt my body hit the floor... hard... safe arms my ass!

I have fucked up big time here and I don't see a way out, there is no point in lying, I know Emmett is a little wet behind the ears but he's far from fucking deaf.

Why did Damon's name even come out of my mouth?

I have serious issues.

"Who the fuck is Damon?" Emmett asked angrily as he looked down at me sat on the concrete.

"Erm... let me explain Em... while Rose and I were away we met these dudes..." he cut in.

"I know about the Salvatore brothers and I get it Bella you slept with him... I know we haven't exactly labelled our "relationship" he did this weird quotation action with his hands "but I thought I meant more to you than for you to have a one night stand" He looked really upset.

"I'm so sorry Em... I really am" I said as I went to stand.

He shook his head at me and set off running. I know I was in the wrong and we kinda had a thing going but I was drunk and could not be fucking arsed running after him. I dragged my sorry ass back to the house, grabbed a bottle and set off to the meadow.

_How could Emmett be so calm? I wanted him to shout at me, call me a whore anything just he was too calm for my liking. _

When I got there I sat on the fallen tree that Emmett and I christened, I took my mind back to the way he felt inside me. The connection that we shared. I wanted to cry so bad... I've fucked everything up; everybody hates me or trying to avoid me. I'm such a fucking loser... a waste of space my existence was going downhill dramatically.

I unscrewed the cap off the vodka and downed the whole bottle before throwing it towards a tree... I waited to hear the smash of the glass shattering but it never came. I shrugged it off and tried to get off the tree but it true Bella fashion I fell straight on my ass _again_. I rolled my eyes at myself then closed them and searched around for something to grab to aid me in my mission to stand.

My hand brushed against something hard so I went to grab it... it was a hand. My eyes shot open and landed on some big ass feet, I dragged my eyes up along a pair of long legs and torso till my eyes met with his.

_Edward! Great just fucking great!_

I pulled my hand away from his and tried once more to stand up on my own but it was turning into a slapstick comedy sketch and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Bella just let me help you up please," Edward said in that velvet voice of his.

"Oh so now you want to help me Edward... how ironic, you see a damsel in distress and want to be the hero..." I managed to get half stood then lost my footing and I'm on my ass again "shit, why I can't just stand the fuck up I'll never know... I'm a total moron!"

"Bella I'm not trying to be anything just let me help you up... geez woman stop being so hard fucking headed," he held his hand out again.

This time I took it... he steadied me on my feet and walked me to the tree stump and sat me down. He sat next to me and things were awkward and quiet, I didn't know what to say to him... I didn't wanna talk to him. Is he expecting me to thank him for helping my clumsy ass up?

"Look Bella... I knew this time would come when you would finally realise that what I did to you was despicable," He sighed "but I really am sorry and I regret what I did to you everyday. I had a moment of weakness when I bit you, and now you have to live in this world but I promise you I will try to make it up to you every day. I know no amount of time will be long enough, but we'll start with forever."

"Why couldn't you have just sucked me dry and killed me there and then... that would've been better in the long run. I'm a bad person Edward y'all would be better off without me." I rubbed my temples.

He chuckled "Don't be ridiculous B..." he nudged my shoulder with his "what kinda boring eternity would we be living if we didn't have our little hot-headed fire cracker huh?" he chuckled again.

_Ohh we are bonding now are we?_

"Well I wouldn't have killed Mike... or slept with Damon fucking Salvatore and hurt Emmett... I just cause problems for everyone Ed... I don't mean to but I get myself into some strange predicaments and now no one wants to talk to me... I'm gunna pack my things and move on it's for the best" I admitted.

I was serious too; I can't stay here and hurt more people I know they're all disappointed and probably ashamed of me and I promised myself I would talk to Carlisle before I go... I need him to know how sorry I am.

"Don't go... that's not we want, well I certainly don't want you to go anywhere" Edward said quietly bring me out of my thoughts.

I turned to look at him and he gave me a crooked smile that I could tell was full of sincerity. I know I flipped out on Edward earlier but the realisation hit me about what I did to Mike and I blew off on one. I understand now more than ever how hard it is to abstain from biting or feeding from humans.

"I'm sorry Edward" I whispered.

"You're sorry! For what exactly?"

"For flipping out on you and throwing you through the window... you've told me time and time again how sorry you were for biting me and leading me into this life and I know that you mean it... I-I'm just fucked up"

He draped his arm over my shoulder "Okay... so we cool?"

I snuggled into his side "We're cool Mr big ass feet" I chuckled.

"Excuse me Mrs I fall flat on my ass at every opportunity, these feet" he wiggled them in the air "keep me upright unlike someone's" we both laughed.

I must say having this little chat with Edward has cleared the air between us... he can sometimes be the most brooding, pathetic bastard I know but he is also the most sweet, caring and considerate man I know.

_OMG! Please tell me I ain't crushing on Edward now? I'm such a HO._

"Okay let's get you back to the house... you're not gunna go anywhere are you? Or were you serious about leaving us?" He asked as he stood up patting his trousers down.

"I don't know Edward I got to see if I can make amends first, I know once I speak to Carlisle he will understand but Emmett... he hates me I technically cheated on him" I went to stand and guess where I ended up... yup that's right on the floor.

Edward picked me up and put me on his back and set off running towards the house.

**CPOV:**

I needed to talk to Bella about what happened she needs to know that I'm not mad at her... I know that Damon compelled her to let her natural instincts take over. Lil Boo explained all of that as soon as he came back but she is volatile at the moment and I don't want to upset her further.

I know how everybody else will be disappointed in her but she is like my daughter and I will always be here for her no matter what sticky situation she gets herself into.

"Carlisle?" Alice said as she popped her head around the door to my study.

"What's up babe?"

"Just checking your okay... you've been quiet since we came back from Bella's" she walked in and took a seat on the edge of my desk in front of me.

"I'm fine honey... just thinking about the best way to approach the situation. I'm just stressing out"

While Bella and Rose were off on their little adventure Alice and I shared a kiss and with that kiss I knew she was the woman for me she's cute and quirky and I feel a pull towards her I'm falling bad I think.

"You want me to relieve some of that stress?" she said seductively while loosening my tie.

"What have you got to offer short stack?" I winked at her.

"Well how about some of this?" She started to pepper my neck with kisses as she unbuttoned my shirt then carried her kisses down my chest "You. Like. That?" she said between kisses.

"MmmmHmmm" I moaned.

Her dainty hands found their way to the rim of my trousers and they were off before I knew what was happening I mean we haven't been passed first base yet.

"Alice you don't have to do this"

"I know I don't Carlisle... but I want too" she breathed out before taking my extremely erect dick in her mouth.

Her icy breath on my cock felt amazing as she teased the tip of it. Then she took me fully in setting a steady pace and rubbing my balls at the same time. It was so good I found myself driving my hips into her trying to get my dick deeper... she opened her mouth wide and stilled her movements and let me face fuck her... it was hot and my climax came hard and quicker than I had hoped. I went to move away to come on myself or something but she held my thighs in a vice grip and relished in my juice spilling down her throat.

"That was... fucking awesome" I said as Alice got up to sat on my knee.

"Glad to be of service" she said and gave me a long lingering kiss.

My cell started ringing so Alice got up and left the room giving her ass a little shake for me as she went. She's such a sexy little minx.

I answered the call it was Edward telling me he had a heart to heart with Bella so to speak and she was thinking about leaving. Well I can't be having her up and leave on us so I told him to wait there with her till I got there.

I got myself dressed again, grabbed my car keys and headed out to the Mercedes. The ride over there was short due to my reckless driving... I pulled into the driveway and Edward was on the porch waiting for me. I got out, locked the car and went to greet him.

"Hey, how's she doing?"

"Yeah she is good, still drunk and worrying about how she is going to explain things to you. She thinks she has upset you"

"Okay, I'll go talk to her... you sticking around?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No I'm going take off I think I need to talk to Rose about certain things" He sighed.

"You do that... and just remember they were on vacation Edward" I said as I walked into the house closing the door behind me.

"Bella!" I shouted.

"I'm in here... the kitchen" she shouted back.

I walked through and there she was sat at the table drink in hand... she is in self destruction mode I can tell.

"Hey you" I said taking a seat opposite her.

She looked at me wearily "Hi."

She pushed a glass and the bottle over to me, I poured a drink... a large one I think I'm going to need it.

**BPOV:**

Now Carlisle is sat before me I don't have a fucking clue what to say, I don't even know why I'm in such a self loathing mood... what I did is not that bad I mean fucking hell look at the state of Jess and Ange and no fucker says a wrong word to them two.

I put my glass to my lips but then put it back down on the table again "Listen Carlisle I know I have always been the _good _vampire, I slipped up and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I can't believe what I did, I'm so sorry for this."

"Bella you have to understand that none of us are angry at you, it was just a shock that's all. Damon compelled you to do what you did... it's not your fault ok... and I hate to say it but I aint letting you leave us. Do you know how proud I am of you? You have such strength and drive to be the woman you are." He smiled at me.

"It's for the best Carlisle" I whispered.

"How is that for the best Bella? You're what keeps us all together"

"I think I need a fresh start... I don't want to leave you all I really don't." It was the truth.

"Well how about we all move, start over some place new... we all have bad memories of this place... how about we all go to Italy and take over from the now dead Volturi. We are the biggest coven of our kind Bella and we could make a real difference in our world" he suggested.

I never thought of going to Italy... we destroyed the Volturi who were supposed to be the most powerful coven. So if we destroyed them then we are the most powerful.

"Carlisle that's it! It's perfect; it's just what we all need" I was excited now... I needed Alice she is the woman I need for this to sort out all the deets... she is the most organized person I know.

The next few weeks were spent getting ready for the big move. Alice had come into her own and had everything set up for a swift move. We had all been shopping for everything new. New clothes and cars, that kind of thing. Rosalie had gotten back in contact with Stefan Salvatore and managed to get everybody rings from Bonnie which meant we would be able to be in Italy like any other human.

Stefan gave Rose a message for myself from Damon. He apologised for what he did and claimed that he missed me and wanted to be with me forever. Me and Damon had fun at the time but I finally came to my senses and realised that Emmett is the vampire for me. Emmett and I have had several discussions and decided that we can both let the past go and live the future together. I told him I loved him four days ago and he said he loved me back and asked me to marry him, so Alice is having a fucking field day with wedding arrangements.

Edward forgave Rose and they are too set to be married. Myself and Edward have formed a new friendship that I cherish. Vic, Boo and Lil Boo are stoked to be moving to Italy. Jess and Ange have moved back to Canada to be with Jake and Sam their creators. Tanya, Kate, Jasper, Marcus, Caius and Tyler are all coming with us which I'm so happy about and they've all assured me that what I did, did not affect them in anyway I'm their friend and they'll always stick by me.

Since I've become a Vampire, I've learned a lot about myself. I've met the most beautiful, caring, courageous people. I've made some mistakes, I mean who doesn't but unlike humans I have eternity to correct them. I'm now ready to move on to the next chapter of my eternal life... Italy!

_**Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts and feelings. I love all who have read and reviewed this fic. Please check out my other story's I have a few WIP's and some o/s's.**_


End file.
